Saved
by Petunia132
Summary: What happens when Ponyboy and Johnnycake are saved by runaway girls? What also happens when they keep meeting people and take them in from being runaways? Rateing can change if need be. OC!
1. Who Are They?

**Saved: An Outsiders Fic**

**A/n: hello to my new readers! I know that The Outsiders is a really old book, but i couldn't resist. I read the book twice, watched the movie twice, and I am in love with the story line! I wanted to write a fic about it, and my friend helped me come up with the plot. I really hope you like it.**

Chapter One: Ponyboy POV

I ran out of the house with tears stinging my eyes and my cheek slighly throbbing.I was so mad; Darry had hit me. I ran to the lot and woke up my friend, Johnnycake.

"Whassup, Pony? Where's the fire?" Johnny said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"C'mon Johnny, we're runnin' away!" I said as i grabbed his arm and began running. I didn't know where we was goin', but after awhile, we wound up at the park. We walked around for a little while and I told Johnny what happened as the tears just kept coming.

"Aw man," Johnny said as he gave me a reassuring slap across the back "that sucks. Let's just keep walking around for awhile ok? Maybe you can cool down enough to go back home." he said as he slapped me a few more times.

"Yeah, sure. But did he really have to hit me?" I said as we kept walking. After awhile, I had stopped cryin' and we just walked around in a comfy silence. But not long after, i see that famous blue mustang comin' around the corner.

"Company, Johnny. Look alive." I said as I nudged him with my elbow.

The mustang puilled up, and out came the socs from earlier. The ones with Cherry and Marcia.

"Well boys, lookie here. It's the greasers who picked up our girls." I could smell the booze on them. It was so strong it could have thrown Two-Bit back. One of them took a long swig of whatever it was that he had on him. He continued after he swallowed.

"You know what Greasers are boys? White trash with long, greasy hair." he and the other Socs started laughing. I could only smile smugly. I was offended, don't get me wrong. But I loved getting mouthy with people sometimes.

"Hey Johnny, ever figure what a Soc is?" I said to him and he shugged.

"Snobby, rich, white trash with mustangs and madras." and just to show how disgusted I was about it all, I spit right into the lead soc's face.

Next thing I knew I was being drowned in the fountain. I struggled for a breath of air, but I would only swallow water, and I began to choke. Not long after I was on the pavement before I passed out. I saw a shadowy figure hangling three socs. Then another came out of nowhere, starting on the other three.

The socs had retreated. The two figures looked at each other and gave a small high five. The one closest to me had turned around and offered a hand and said "You ok, man?"

It was the voice of a girl. As I stood up I could see she had shoulder length black hair, and hazel-cat eye green eyes. Really close to my color.

"Yeah, thanks." There was another girl too. She had longer hair that went past her shoulders, and down to about her mid-arm. Her hair looked dark too, but she was too far away for me to tell. She was at Johnny's side trying to get him to take off his jacket so she could see if his ribs were broken.

"There ain't no way I'm taking off my jacket! It's cold for one, and two, how the hell do I know you ain't gonna try anything?" He said as he tried to get up, she only pushed him back down.

"I wouldn't rape someone right after I've just saved their ass. Plus, I can't get you back home if your ribs are broken!" She growled at him. He finally gave and took off his jacket.

"What's up with your friend? She some sort of doc?" I asked the short-haired girl.

"Not really. She's not certified anyway." she said as she watched the girl probe Johnny's side.

"Ow! Can you not poke so hard?" Johnny said as she poked around his rib cage.

"Sorry. Looks like you've only got a few bruises. You sure were lucky." She said as she helped him up and gave him back his jacket.

"Thanks." he put his jacket on. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he had asked her as they walked back over to us.

"Our dads tought us." She replied. "Hey, Kyla. It's getting kinda late. We should get them home and find a place for ourselves." she said as she checked her watch.

"You ain't got a place to stay?" I asked them. Kyla looked at her friend, then back at me and shook her head.

"How come?" Johnny piped up. The girl with the longer hair looked down as if the soaked cement were suddenly really interesting.

"We ran away from home." Kyla said. Johnny and I let our jaws drop.

"Well, not to get all nosy and stuff, but why?" I asked the two.

"We both had wonderful fathers and family. But we had abusive boyfriends. They would find us no matter where we went in town. So we left a note for our familes and we ran as fast as our legs could carry us." The girl with the longer hair said as she looked up with tears in her eyes, and suddenly I felt real bad for them.

Then, Johnny did something so unexpected I froze when I saw it. He walked up to her and hugged her as she began crying on his shoulder. Johnny rested his head on hers, and just let her stay there. Johnny wouldn't let anyone hug him like that. The closest he'd let anyone get was an arm around the shoulder. But never a full-on hug.

Then I noticed that the other girl was shaking too. She seemed like the tougher one of the two. But I guess when you're abused, anything can reduce you to tears. I began to rub the poor girl's back, and she too, began to cry on my shoulder.

"C'mon Ray, we should get out of these poor guy's hair." Kyla said after she wiped her eyes and began to walk away. I don't know why but I grabbed her hand, making her stop.

"If it's ok with you two, we can all just go back to my place. My brothers wouldn't mind." She looked at 'Ray' unsurely, and I knew what she was thinking of.

"Oh c'mon! I'm fourteen! What can I do?" I said as I chuckled. She thought about it some more, and she said.

"I'm fifteen, my friend is fourteen too. Your friend there?"

"Sixteen." I said.

"And your brothers?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Seventeen and twenty." I said. She smiled. Probably cuz Darry is twenty. And an adult.

"I guess, if there's an adult in the place. It wouldn't hurt." she said to 'Ray.' "But before anything, we need your names. It'd be kinda weird if me and my friend just stayed over and called to you by saying 'Hey Guy!'" she began to chuckle.

"Well, I'm Ponyboy Curtis. And this here is my friend Johnny Cade, but we usually call him Johnnycake or just Johnny." I said as I bowed like a gentleman would. I swear i saw her blush.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kyla and this is my friend, Ravyn. But we go by Ky and Ray." she said as she curtsied shortly. Her friend nodded her head in salutation.

"We also have many other names we go by, such as Kotahe and Rin. But those are our pet names. Feel free to call us by what you like." She was so polite. And I think I saw Johnny's eyes glimmer with interest.

"Rin. Short and sweet. Tuff little name too." Johnny said as he dug is hands into his jacket pockets.

"Tuff?" she said as she cocked her head and looked at him.

"Yeah, T-U-F-F. Like sharp, cool." I said and I tried not to look to eager. New town, new vocabulary.

"Oh.. Kinda like back at home: beast." Kyla said as she snapped her fingers.

"Beast?" Me and Johnny said at the same time.

"Like when something is so cool, you think it's like a super-cool beast." Rin explained cooly.

"Oh.. now I see the comparison." I said as I smacked my head with my palm. I noticed that Rin has started to get goosebumps and her teeth were chattering. Kyla looked even colder than I felt. And I was wet.

"Let's get you guys to your new home. I'm sure your just as cold as we are." Johnny said and he threw his jacket around Rin's shoulders. She yawned, and suddenly everyone began yawning too.

"C'mon. It's this way." I said as I began to lead the way. On our walk there, I knew i would have a lot of explaining to do with Darry and Sodapop.

**End Chapter One**

**I don't own The Outsiders. Only Kyla and Rin. The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton.**

**R&R**


	2. Temporary Home

**A/n: hey guys! thanks so much for reviewing! also, thanks to much to ****greasy girl love ****for all of her suggestions and character. She gets to be in the story. ATTENTION! ARE YOU A SODAPOP LOVER? If so, please let me know. I have one last slot open for a female character to be added into my story. I will need some sort of a bio, and a name, character description must also be included. DO NOT USE YOUR REAL NAME. I will give you credit in my story for being in it. If no one takes up this offer, I will start asking around. Thanks!**

**Chapter Two**

**Ponyboy Pov**

We went back to my house-Me, Johnny, and two girls who had just shown those socs that heels hurt. I would slap my knee and start laughing, but I was scared about how Darry would take the news of me and Johnny bringing home two girls, who were runaways, homeless, but actually decent.

"Ok, wait out here. Me and Johnny will go in and talk to them. Then we'll introduce you." I said as we got up the porch.

"Make it snappy!" Kyla growled at me. "I don't want to seem ungrateful, but we're freezing!" She rubbed her arms, and I could see the goosebumps lining her skin.

I walked in, not knowing what I would get as I did. I saw Darry sitting on the armchair, looking real worried. Then Soda was seated so uncomfortably on the couch he was almost in a fetal position. As I poked my head in Darry jumped up so quick he almost hit the roof.

"Pony! Your ok! Oh man I'm real sorry about what happened-" I raised my hands to stop him mid-sentence, but Soda, by this time, was already pouncing on me and giving me hugs.

"Can we save the welcome home commity for later?" Johnny said, interrupting our little happy moment. Darry and Soda pulled away looking embarrased for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Well, what's the problem? I don't see why we can't welcome Ponyboy back home after worrying ourselves green." Darry said in a picking voice. He wouldn't say something like that to Johnny seriously.

"Cuz we have a problem. When I ran off, I went to find Johnny. We were walking around the park and we got jumped by some socs. We're ok, as you can see. But we have someone else to thank for that." I said to them. I then nodded at Johnny to go and get the girls.

"Darry, Soda. Johnny and I were saved tonight...by two runaway girls." And as I finished my sentence, like we would have rehearsed it, they came walking in at just the right moment.

"Hello," Kyla said to them. "I'm Kyla, and this is Rin." They both stuck their hands out to shake hands. Soda and Darry had their mouths wide open, but shook hands with the girls anyway.

"They need a place to stay, and I told them that they could come over and we could talk it out." Darry was in my face in a second.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME PONYBOY? YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET TWO RANDOM RUNAWAY CHICKS IN HERE? I CAN'T AFFORD TO BE HAVING AN EXTRA TWO PEOPLE LIVE HERE! CHRIST KNOWS IF THEY'RE WANTED FUGITIVES ARE SOMETHING!" Darry had gotten really loud. Even Kyla had backed up quite a few feet.

"Darry, calm down." Soda had put a hand on his shoulder. "Think about this, these two girls brought our brother home safely. I think the least we could do is let them stay here awhile and give them a place to live." Soda said. He was always good with reasoning with Darry, being as though he was the only person who could get through to him.

Suddenly, Rin stepped up. "If money is an issue, me and Kyla could get jobs and pay rent. We could save some money too, and hopefully get us a house here. It seems like a cozy neighborhood.

"Well, what do you say Darry? They could start waiting tables at Dingo's! They're hiring!" Soda said getting excited. Darry thought about it for a moment. He looked at the girls, then at me, back at the girls, and at Johnny, and back at the girls again. He sighed.

"Five dollars a person, due in a week." He said finally. I felt relieved, Kyla was smiling, Soda looked excited to finally have someone other than us in the house, Johnny looked embarrassed because Rin had jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"Under one condition, though." Darry said, and all the celebrating stopped. "Who knows how to clean house?" Kyla raised her hand.

"Who knows how to cook?" Soda said, and Rin raised her hand. He looked at her "And bake too, I hope?" She nodded.

"Who doesn't need much protection when she's on her own?" I asked. They both raised their hands, looked at eachother and laughed until they remembered something and hung their heads.

"Who's the should-be-certified doc?" Johnny said as he wrapped and arm around Rin's shoulder and rubbed her arm roughly, making her smile and raise her hand.

"Wait, where'd that come from?" Soda said as he looked at Johnny with an eyebrow raised. He had noticed the hugging thing too.

"When I saw those...Socs? kicking Johnny in the ribs, I got scared that they were broken. So I checked to make sure they weren't. No big." She said as she hid a blush. She's definately the shyer one of the two.

"So we got a doc in the house! No more hospital bills, Darry!" Soda said bouncing up and down. She put her hands up to make Soda stop.

"Woah! You'd still need to go to the hospital for major surgery. But as for broken bones and stuff like that, or blood clots, you're covered." She said as Kyla beamed at her proudly.

"Stitches included?" Johnny asked her. When she looked at him a saw her eyes get just slightly wider, it was the first time she had noticed his scar.

"And scar treatments." She said, touching it gingerly. Johnny shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind keepin' it. Sure, it reminds me of a bad time, but I'd look different without it." She nodded in understanding.

"I think Johnnycake has got himself a little crush, eh guys?" Soda said out loud. Rin quickly pulled away from Johnny, apprently she had noticed just how close her and Johnny's faces were.

"Aw hush Soda, I see the way them girls look at you at the DX." Darry said to him while nudging his arm.

"That's different. They find me attractive. I never said I feel the same way. Plus I wouldn't get so close and face-to-face, you dig?" Soda said raising an eyebrow at Johnny.

"What's the matter Sodiepop?" I asked him, jokingly. "You jealous?" Boy, I ain't ever seen Soda's ears get that red before. Kyla and Rin just kept looking at eachother very amused.

"This family sure has a lot of humor in it. I wish our family was something like that." Kyla said as she decided to finally take a seat on the couch. Soda had given her a puzzled look.

"Speaking of, why did you run away anyway?" Darry said.

"They say they have- or had abusive boyfriends." I said to him. The girls looked at eachother, and Rin turned her head away because she had started to bawl and sob.

We stayed up all night listening to their story of their fathers, who loved them to death. Their mothers, who had wanted nothing to do with them. The brothers and sisters they never got to meet because they were halfway across the world. And their sick, twisted, and extremely sexual boyfriends.

"They were really handsome and good-looking. But even though they had looks, they didn't have manners or charm. They were cold-blooded, and all they wanted was... well you know." Rin looked down, and didn't bother to finish her sentence.

"And they almost got what they wanted too. It was a few nights ago, actually, that we ran away. The night we ran away, they were trying to rape us..." Kyla said. It would explain that when me and Johnny found them, their clothes were kinda torn and tattered. I was able to lend out a few shirts and sweat pants that fit them.

"I really think we should get to bed. It's almost 4 in the morning, and we all gotta get up early." Darry said as he stood up. "Soda, you can sleep with me tonight. Pony can share a bed with Johnny. I hate to make you two sleep on the couches but-" Darry was instantly cut off as Rin jumped up and slung her arms around his neck in a big hug.

"Sorry? Your sorry? A couch is the best thing we've had to sleep on for days! I couldn't thank you enough." Rin seemed like the really affectionate type. I kinda figured this when she let go and leaned up and kissed Darry on the cheek as a thank you. Boy, I never thought that a fourteen-year-old girl could make Darry's ears get that red.

"Well I guess I'm just a really nice guy." He said as he became suddenly macho. Great, now they were inflating his ego.

"Rin! Watch what you do! I know you were used to huggin' showing people you care and all that back at home, but we're not home anymore. You can't just go huggin' and giving thank-you kisses all around town. Look at poor Darry, he's gonna faint or have a nosebleed, you made him so red!" Kyla said as Darry began wiping at his nose, and yes. It was bleeding.

"I'm awful sorry, Darry!" she said as she hung her head. "Sit down, you'll lose more blood than if you got in a fight." Darry sat down, and she handed him a tissue to wipe away the blood. "Hold your head back for a minute, and pinch your nose. It'll stop the bleeding." she said and Darry did as instructed.

I counted the seconds and when time was up, Darry HAD stopped bleeding. This girl is smarter than she's letting on. "Thanks, uh. Can I call you by Ray? Rin seems too much like a pet name for me." Darry said as he stood back up, only to be pushed back down by Rin. "It's not that big of a deal. Stay sitting for awhile. Laying down could cause and even worse bleed. Call me by whatever makes you comfortable." she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ok, after this we are going to bed. You and Kyla will go apply for jobs at Dingo's tomorrow. Only thing, carry a blade or something with you. There are some greasy boys that ain't gonne be all that nice with ya." He said as he stood back up. He glanced over at Rin to make sure it was ok to be going to bed, and she nodded.

Everyone slept soundly that night, except for Johnny. He kept tossing and turning. After awhile, he got up and went into the kitchen to chill for awhile. But while he was gone, I heard muffled crying and sounds of someone mumbling to comfort the crying person. I peeked my head out the door to see Johnny holding Rin, something he would never do. He would never hug, or hold, or let anyone get any closer than an arm around his shoulder.

But he held Rin, who cried on his shoulder. She was still in the shirt and sweats I gave to her, but the shirt was drenched in tears. I also saw that there were silent tears streaming down Kyla's face. I went out of the room, and Johnny shot me a sympathetic look-another thing you just don't see Johnny do. I rubbed Kyla's shoulder, and she sat up.

"Hey Ponyboy!" she said, trying to wipe the tears away so I wouldn't see them. But I had, and I rubbed her back. Pretty soon, she was cryin' on me too, and after awhile they were both asleep.

Man, there sure is a lot of tears in people...

**A/n: I know that many of you think that Pony and Kyla should get together, or maybe not. But they won't. Johnnycake and Rin will stay. There is someone who will get Pony though. I'm not giving you more than that. I promise to update soon.**


	3. Laissez Bon Temps Roulez

**Chapter 3**

**A/n: wow. My mail box has been officially blown up. Thanks to everyone who's been faving. And an even bigger thanks to everyone who's been submiting character discriptions. Speaking of, who thinks I should give Darry someone to love? Who would be willing to submit characters for that? There has to be some Darry lovers out there. Anyway, I should get on with the story before somone eats me.**

**Ponyboy's POV**

Johnny and I were sitting at Dingo's the next day. Kyla and Rin had gone to the back with the manager about half an hour ago to apply for part-time jobs. As I sat there, sipping on my pepsi, I heard a high-pitched scream being let out form behing the employee doors.

"Oh my gosh!" Came another scream. Me and Johnny jumped out of the booth that we were sitting at and ran to the door in a second.

"What wrong?" I shouted from my end of the door. The lock clicked and the door opened, reveaking Kyla and Rin in black collared shirts with checkeres skirts that went down right above their knees. WAIT! I shouldn't be looking there! Shame on me!

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But we look hot in uniform!" Rin said as she posed and winked at us. I had to agree. They did look really nice in them. I looked over at Johnny, and gave him a small nudge in the ribs, on the side that wasn't bruised. I had caught him checking Rin out!

"These girl are so full of energy! Kyla will help out in the kitchen, and Rin will wait on tables, being as though they had both agreed that she was more social." said the manager. He shook hands with us, and Kyla went off to start learning the ropes. Rin came up to me and handed us a list.

"Our hours end at 5:15. Take this list and get everything for supper. By the time we get home, we'll be able to whip up something quick." Rin said as she gave us some hugs and gave Johnny a quick peck on the cheek before she went off to her corner and started taking orders.

We walked to the grocery store that wasn't to far from home, and we got everything that was on the list. Flour, eggs, chicken, sausage, and rice. If I didnt know any better, I'd say they were making something that was foreign to us. I guess it could't hurt. Rin did make a huge breakfast this morning. But she had asked us if we had any shrimp too.

"So Johnny, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Rin has a thing for you." I said as we walked in the house. I started putting away all the groceries in the nessesary places, and Johnny shrugged.

"I don't think so. Kyla said that she likes to hug people a lot. So maybe that's all it is." He said as he began to help out. He looked a little embarrased by what I said.

"But then again, if I still didn't know any better, I'd say that you've taken a liking to her too. You DIG her, man!" I said as I slapped him across the back proudly. I looked up at the clock, 5:23. They should be home any minute.

"Hey guys! We're home!" Rin said as she came walking through the door. She was in the clothes that we let her use from Mom's old closet. Kyla walked in not too far behind her.

"Welcome home!" I said as I finished putting away everything else. Johnny had walked out of the kitchen, only to come stumbling in backwards. Rin had jumped him again, only she had jumped on him and gave him a hug. Johnny blushed, but hugged her back. I KNEW IT! SHE DIGS HIM TOO!

"Rin, calm down! We were only gone for a few hours! You're gonna break poor Johnny's neck!" Kyla said as she walked past them, getting out the big pot from under the sink.

"But I missed him..." she said as she pouted, and her words caused Johnny to blush deeper. I would have to talk to Johnny, and tell him that I told him so.

"Anyway, what are you and Rin making for dinner?" I said as she asked me to get the flour and some hot water.

"We come from the southern states. You ever heard what they eat in Louisiana?" She asked me, ignoring my earlier question.

"Don't they eat seafood? Like crab and shrimp?" I asked, putting some flour in a bowl and adding water to it.

"We sure do. This is a traditional dish that is made by the locals. We call it gumbo, I'm not sure what anyone else calls it though." I had heard of gumbo before. But never did I think I would get the chance to try it.

"What goes in it?" Johnny asked as Rin had cleaned the chicken and started cutting it up.

"Depends on the kind you make. We're making a chicken gumbo." Rin responded as she turned on the stove and mixed up the flour and water. She had asked me to finish cutting up the chicken and sausage, she asked johnny cut get some vegitable oil and start dicing onions.

"First, we'll carmelize the onions until they are a brownish clear color. Then we'll add the flour and water and cook until it turns a nice brown color. We'll also boil the eggs and and add the chicken and sausage when the base of the soup is the right color. When the chicken and sausage are almost done, we'll put the boiled and peeled eggs into the pot and let everything cook down. We'll remove excess grease and fat that'll be at top, and cook the rice." Kyla said as she began to stir at the onions.

"When we put the flour and water in, we'll need you to be careful. It can get really hot." Rin said as she showed us a few scars from blisters. At least we know she's done this before.

Everything went off without a hitch, except that Soda got burned when he tried to see what was in the pot. The base had splattered and got him on the cheek. Darry came home later. And turns out that we had made so much gumbo, we were able to invite everyone for supper. And we still had leftovers!

"Hey! What smells so good in here?" Two-Bit said as he, Steve and Dally walked in the front door. The rice was almost done, and we were clearing off the table to let everyone sit down.

"Gumbo. We got some Louisiana girls in the house boys!" Soda said as he lept through the door of the kitchen. Everyone roared with laughter, until Kyla and Rin walked through the doorway looking fierce. Everyone, even Dally shut up instantly.

"Your really from Louisiana?" Two-Bit asked. We nodded.

"And there's really the all-famous gumbo in the kitchen." Steve asked. They girls raised an eyebrow: Famous? But they nodded.

"And there's enough for everyone to have more than one bowl?" Dally asked. The girls smiled, looking pleased with themselves.

"Plus leftovers." Rin said as she dropped her tough act and went to start setting the table. Everybody whooped and hollered. Even Darry started cheering.

"Hey Sodapop, whats with the blister?" Steve said as he followed him into the kitchen and to the dining table. Soda shook his head and laughed. "When someone says that gumbo is hot, keep your distance." he replied.

Everyone had at least two bowls. Darry ate three, and Soda ate four. By the time we all got full, we all wanted to roll on our stomachs. Such a big dinner that only costed a mere $3.46. Kyla walked outside to get some fresh air and Dally went outside to smoke. After awhile, we heard them talking about how Dally shouldn't smoke. I hate smoking, Johnny was never one to smoke, Two-Bit stopped cold after his mom died of lung cancer, Soda and Steve are too worried about their good looks, and Darry can't risk once because of his athletic pride.

"You really shouldn't smoke, seriously!" Kyla said as she took the butt and stomped it out. Dally looked mad at her for a minute but then decided to let it go.

"Real nice dinner you and your lil friend made. Didn't know what I was missing." Dally said as he leaned on the frame of the porch. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, and he heard Kyla chuckle at his comment.

"If you really think that you missed out because of our gumbo, you are in for a big surprise." She said as she laughed a little harder.

"How big are we talking here?" Dally said as he stood up straighter and cocked an eybrow at her.

"Sha! Maybe as big as the 'gator in da bayou!" She said, as she laughed even harder. I had never heard someone talk like that before. I guessed it was they way they were used to talking, but Kyla and Rin had covered that up real nice.

Dally smiled at her accent, a smile that I had never seen before. "Tell you what, I'll quit smoking if you agree to let your accent show. It's refreshing." He said. Those were some pretty sincere words for Dally. I heard Rin gasp from behind us. She hadn't shown a single sign of the accent either.

"Rin, can you talk like that?" Johnny asked her. She turned around and smiled. Johnny looked at her with interest. And she backed up a bit.

"Well, c'mon! The screen door muffles what Kyla is saying." Two-Bit said as he and Johnny walked over to her, and she grabbed a knife and pointed it at them.

"Ay, you betta watch what choo do, beb. Mais sha! You two have the whites faces I've ever seen. Almost as pale as the bouille (Boo-yee) my mawmaw makes." She said as the humorous glint returned into her eyes. We all started laughing, and she put the knife away.

"C'mon, Johnnycake. I wouldn't do something like dat to you." Her face instantly fell at the way she said the word 'that'. We all busted out laughing. She smiled too.

"Laissez bon temps roulez!" She said as she threw her hands up in the air! We all stopped and looked at her funny. She rolled her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing ever. She waved everyone in, like she was gonna tell a secret. At this point, Dally and Kyla had come in too, and stood huddled like everyone else.

"Are you ready to find out what it means?" She said in a serious voice, the misty expression in her eyes held mysteries. We all looked at each other, and came to a silent agreement.

"Ok it means..." she paused as everyone scooched in that much closer. She suddenly threw her hands up again with a smile and dancing eyes. "LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL!" she belted to the house. And we all cheered as if it was the best thing we ever heard.

That was the night.. before I fell in love.

**A/n: Forshadowing for the next chapter. I have three people that i have to choose from for Soda. I update every night. I will end submissions on 2/8/12. Then on friday night, i will have the chapter that will include the new character. DONT FORGET, TO REVIEW ON THIS: Should Darry have someone to love too? Who would be willing to do such a task?**


	4. New In Town

**Chapter Four**

**A/n: This is the chapter where i introduce a new character. I can't believe how much people like my story. what turned out to be just a simple offer to one person, turned into thinking about the other boys..to more OCs.. and blowing up inboxes and emails. And a drive that I can't help but type as fast as i can so people won't murder me for not updating fast enough. enjoy chapter four while i got get ice for my fingers...**

**Ponyboy POV**

It was about 11:30 am when my stomach growled at me. I was hungry, even after a big breakfast which consisted of eggs, leftover gumbo, chocolate cake, and chocolate milk. I guess my name really does fit my appetite, I EAT LIKE A HORSE.

Johnnycake was with me too, and his stomach made even worse sounds than mines. "Let's go down to the Dingo and grab a bite, maybe even say hi to Kyla and Rin." It had only been a week since we had taken them in, and it felt like they had always belonged in the house. I wonder if they remembered that their rent is due today?

"Sure. Hey, make sure you don't stare at Rin too much. She might start noticing, and I am not gonna save you again." It's true. I always catch Johnny staring at Rin. I have to nudge him or trip him to get him to stop.

"Oh yeah, so it's my fault that she's real pretty and tuff?" Johnny said to me sarcasticly.

"Nope, but it is your fault for thinkin' so!" I said as I dodged his right hook and made a break for it. He chased me all the way to Dingo's, and we were tired when we got there. There sure was a lot of people at Dingo's today. It's been like that since they girls got hired. The food and service improved, so I can see why it's all been off the charts.

"Welcome to Dingo's!" Came Rin's sweet voice as we walked in. She came over in her roller skates holding some menu's. "Hey Rin!" Johnny said, out of breath.

"Well, heya boys! You look like you've been chased by the devil! Here's an empty booth, Coke and Pepsi? Like usual?" She asked and we nodded at her.

She rolled away after leaving us with some menu's to look at. While she was gone, I had decided to look out the window while I waited. I saw a few guys just hanging around, then suddenly, I see a girl walk in through the door. She had brown hair like the sweetest chocolate cake you would ever see, and her eyes reminded me of the softest chocolate caramel I would ever get my hands on. She was dressed in a casual red shirt with white shorts, and she looked like she could really use a drink.

"Hey boys, I'm back with your drinks. Have you decided on you order?" She said as she got her notebook out and pen.

"Can we both get a large cheese burger with extra cheese and pickles?" I said, and she jotted everything down. "I'll be back with your order in a moment." She put her notebook and pen away. "Hey, before you go, can you get that girl over there a seat somewhere. And maybe a drink?" I said as Rin looked up at the girl.

"All of our seats are taken. She could sit with you if that's ok?" I nodded, and Rin went to give the girl some service. I watched as the two conversed, and she led her to our booth.

"You wouldn't mind sitting with these two? I know them personally, so you have nothing to worry about." The girl nodded as she slid in next to me. She seemed really quiet.

"Can I get you something to drink, maybe something to eat?" The girl shook her head, and replied "I don't have any money on me." She said softly. Rin smiled.

"We do have a special going on. If you would be willing to try one of the chefs newest recipes we would include a drink and it'd be yours for free. We are serving a new kind of soup. Chicken noodle soup." Rin said as she let the girl think about it.

"Do you have water?" She asked. Rin nodded and wrote down something on her pad a rolled away. The girl relaxed after awhile, but kept quiet.

"Hey, uh. My name's Ponyboy and this is Johnny. Nice to meet you." I said as I held out a hand to shake hers. She took my hand and shook it. Dang, her hand sure was soft.

"I'm Katie. Nice to meet you too." She said as Rin came back with her water and our food. "Ponyboy... I've never heard a name like that before. It's very unique." She said as she started to eat her soup.

"Are you new in town? I've never seen you around before." I asked as I took a bite of my burger. Johnny was halfway done with his.

"Yeah. I'm new. Can you tell that easily?" She asked as she just about chugged her water. I shook my head as I swallowed down my food.

"No, it's just that I've seen just about everyone in town. Never seen your pretty 'lil face before." I said to her. Not only until after did I realize what I said, and I could feel my ears getting hot. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that if I would have seen you before in town, I would surely recognize you." I said fast. She looked at me and started giggling.

"It's no big deal. Besides, I'm just a runaway." She said as she kept eating, and Johnny and I paused and started chuckling. She starting looking at us like we were alien of somethin'.

"And what's so funny about being a runaway?" She said, getting upset. I was able to calm myself down and stop laughing.

"Theres not a thing funny about it. Just that a week ago, we took in two girls who were also runaways. Matter of fact, our waittress is one of them. We found it funny that we met another runaway, we'd probably take you in too!" I said as she listened with interest. She perked up a bit at the idea of us taking her in. Boy, she had a glorious smile.

"You just met me, but you would take me in?" She said as she ate what was left off her soup.

"We only knew the girls for a few hours, and didn't even know that much about them. At least we're getting to know you before we let you in." I said as I drank what was left of my pepsi, and Rin came to throw away our trash.

"Not to mention that they let us stay with them because we saved their butts." She said as she picked up all the trash. "I would talk to Soda and Darry before anything else. She'll also have to get a job too, and pay rent. Maybe she could live with us when me and Kyla get our own house. The one right across the street is for sale! Three bed, two bath, we can fit a bunk in each room." She said as she rolled away happily, and I smacked Johnny again. This time, I caught him staring at her butt!

"I can't help it!" Johnny said as he stood up from the booth. I went and paid at the register for us and we started off towards the DX Station where Soda and Steve work.

"Soda! We have another runaway!" I hollered as I walked in. Soda popped up from behind the counter, and smiled brightly.

"Well look at that. That's the third one. How'd you find this one?" Soda said as he wiped down the counter.

"She walked in Dingo's lookin' like Kyla and Rin when we found them. I told Rin to get her a table, which there were none. So she sat with us and we started walking. Can we take her in too?" I asked him. He had this huge smile on his face.

"Well sure. I don't see why not." He said. Katie's face lit up like she had won the lottery, and there was that brilliant smile again. She was so pretty when she smiled.

"Hey, Pony. You diggin' the new girl? Your ears look like strawberries." Steve said as he walked in the door, wiping his hands on an old rag. I looked at Katie, and she was blushing too.

"Well who wouldn't? She IS really pretty." Soda said, saving me from embarrassment. I had to pick up the rest of the slack.

"Look, we just met. First, we need to get her home and into some of Mom's old clothes." I said and she piped up.

"A shower would be really nice too." She said as she tried brushing off some dirt on her shorts.

"Ok, ok. Well bring her home, Kyla and Rin's shift should be done by now. They get off early on Fridays. Go run and pick them up. And let them get supper started." Soda said. He suddenly remembered something, because he snapped his fingers and pointed his finger.

"We're also out of chocolate cake. Could you ask Rin to whip one up?" He said as he winked and clicked his tounge. "Thanks. I'm gonna start closing up too. Everyone gets off early on Fridays." Soda said as he went get the mop.

"Ok we'll see you when you get home." I said as we all started to walk off.

"Hey Johnny!" I heard Soda call, and he turned around.

"Yeah?" he said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I dare you to ask Rin out to the movies tomorrow night!" Soda said as he started mopping up the floor.

"Only if I can bring Dally. He kinda digs Kyla, so we could do a double date." He said smirking. I came back in through the door all excited.

"Triple! If I can bring Katie!" She looked at me and her face lit up once again. Her smile... golly...

"We would love to." I heard Rin and Kyla from behind us. Rin went and hugged Johnny, who hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rin really brings out the best of Johnny. I wonder what love can really do...

**A/n: ok! This is the big moment that I choose Soda's OC character. Thanks to all the people who submitted characters. And the big winner is...**

**greasersforlife with her character, Ally! I also have Darry's OC.**

**EthanPrime21 with her character, Tori! Congrats to you all!**

**No hard feelings if you didn't get in. I still want your feedback and ideas for the story!**


	5. Anyone But Rin

**Chapter 5**

**A/n: Hey guys! I'm so excited to be putting up this chapter! I should have everyone introduced by the time i put up my next chapter. I'm really trying my hardest. I get home at 2:55 central time, eat, then start chapter. Type, type, type, then around 9-11 o'clock, I post the chapter, fresh off of my fingertips. I need to start keeping a bowl of icy water near me. My fingers go numb after awhile, so i have to stop and let them live again.**

**Ponyboy POV**

We were at the movies the next evening. It was Saturday, and the sun was just starting to turn the sky pale colors of all kinds. Me, Katie, Johnny, Rin, Dally, and Kyla all had to get on the other side of the fence. Mostly everyone crawled under, except for Rin and Kyla. They wanted to go over.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, you ARE wearing skirts..."Johnny said and trailed off.

"That's ok. It's no taller than Dally. We can jump it." Rin said as her and Kyla walked about 10 meters away from us.

"Just like the good 'ole days?" Kyla asked her. Rin nodded.

"Even better, we can't get caught this time!" Rin said as she started running towards the fence. She was fast, but Kyla caught up with her in no time. Kyla jumped up and landed on the top of the fence and held out her hand. Rin jumped up, landed on Kyla's hand, jumped off, spun around, and stuck the landing. Kyla jumped down and landed too.

"Lemme' guess. Daddy taught you that?" Dally said in a babyish voice as he pulled Johnny through.

"We taught ourselves that one. Used it a lot too." Kyla said as she brushed off the dirt off of Dally's jacket.

"For what?" Katie asked as she brushed herself off too.

"To get away from our dickheads of boyfriends. Well, ex's now." Rin said as she checked to make sure that she hadn't hurt herself. Then she walked over to Johnny and laced her fingers in his.

As we walked to our seats, everyone was engaged in their own quiet conversations. Dally and Kyla flirted, Rin and Johnny kept talking to eachother about something I couldn't hear, Katie and I talked about our interests. She's really into books and theatre like me.

"What kinds of books do you like." She asked me. I stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I'll read anything with a good plot." I said to her, and I couldn't help but notice the sunset. I stopped in front of everyone, and everyone else stopped too.

"Hey Pony, you see that rose in the clouds? The pink one." Katie said as she stood beside me, holding my arm loosely.

"Yeah. It's really pretty. Kinda like you.." I said, not paying attention to what I had said. Suddenly Dally's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Pony, if you like her so much, why don't you ask her out?" He said and Johnny laughed.

"Dally, don't forget, you have a little crush yourself." He said as he nodded his head at Kyla.

"You ain't got no room either Johnnycake." I said, as I smiled at him. Johnny only wrapped his arm around Rin's waist protectively, and pulled her closer.

"That's different. We've told eachother about our feelings." Johnny said, and Rin smiled.

"WOO! GET YOU SOME JOHNNYCAKE!" Dally whistled at them, Kyla laughed, Katie and I smiled at the scene.

"Who'd kiss on the first date?" Kyla asked out loud. Johnny laced his hand in Rin's and held their hands up. He didn't blush and look down, he was confident about it all. Katie slowly raised her hand, and I found Dally Kyla and I raising ours too.

"Wait, would this be the first date?" Dally asked Kyla as he lowered his hand a bit, like he'd be nervous. Dally almost never gets nervous.

"Depends on what you want it to be. It could just be hanging around, a date, or just spending time cause we have nothing better to do." Rin said as she watched Dally blush.

"Can we call it the first date?" Katie asked as she blushed. I felt my face smiling, a big smile too. I held my arms open to her, and she ran into them. I spun her around and let her down. She was smiling again. I guess there was just an instant connection between me and her. Even for only 24 hours.

"I wouldn't mind that one bit." Dally said as he held his arm around Kyla's waist. Kyla started blushing, and slung her arms around Dally's neck. Dally, being the nice gentleman that he is, hugged her back and actually kept his hands above her waist.

"Nice to see that you little greasers are doing ok." Came a snarky voice. It was Bob and Randy, the socs from the other night. They had the rest of their gang, and a girl tied up.

"We found her on our turf, she looks just as washed up as you do. We ain't giving her back, you'll have to take her by force." Randy said as he drank from his flask. The girl gave us a pleading look, and she looked close to tears.

Rin and Kyla stepped forward. "Remember us? A week ago we whooped your asses." Kyla said as she stopped a few feet away from them. Bob pulled a knife.

"Yeah we remember you. But my knife sure doesn't." He said as he flicked it open. Kyla and Rin pulled knives of their own, and Johnny, Dally, and I pulled ours too.

"5-4. We barely have the upper hand here." Dally said. I looked back at Katie, and told her to stay close. She nodded.

"Ohh. Getting fancy with switches and all. I'm so scared." He threw the girl at us. "You want her, go ahead. First person to move and inch closer gets sliced."

Kyla and Rin charged at the front two socs, Dally and Johnny charged at the two in the back. I grabbed the girl and brought over to Katie. I cut all the ropes and peeled the tape off of her.

"Take her, run back to the house and don't stick your nose out the door until we come back." She nodded, stood the girl up and ran as fast as she could.

By the time i had turned back to the fight, Rin was on the ground, bleeding from her side, Kyla and Johnny were handling the other two socs, one soc was knocked out, and Dally was fist-fighting the other one. I ran to go see if Rin was ok, and she was still breathing. Johnny had knocked out the other soc, and they retreated when they were at knifepoint.

"We'll be back you dirty little greasers! Just you wait!" They said as they ran off, pulling the others with them.

"Rin! Dear God, please don't do this!" Johnny said as he pushed me out of the way. "Is she dead? No, she's breathing. Damn! She can't stitch herself up!" Johnny said, he was panicking. Kyla slapped him across the face.

"Chill man! She's been through worse and survived! Rin, where are you cut at?" Rin moaned and moved her hand, they got her right below the ribs by her pants line.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok." She groaned out, and sat up slowly. She gasped and her arm gave out from under her. Soda came running up to us, with Darry and Two-Bit in tow.

"What happened? Holy- Crist!" Darry starting mumbling some cusses, and knelt down to Rin.

"She'll live. We need to get her home." Kyla said as she pushed Darry back, getting protective of her 'little sister'. Johnny picked her up, and held her bridal style.

"Pony, me and you are the fastest runners. We'll run ahead of you guys, and get her to a hospital." Rin started to shake her head, but Johnny interrupted her.

"We're gettin' you to a hospital, your loosing a lot of blood." He gave her to me and turned around, putting his arms out from behind him. "I'll carry you on my back, we'll run better this way." I placed her on Johnny, and he adjusted himself until her was ready to run.

"Be careful boys, and meet us back home or call." I heard Darry's voice as we took off running. Me and Johnny took turns carrying Rin, being as though we were both in a panic. We made it to the hospital, and we ran in through the emergency doors.

"HEY! I HAVE A WOUNDED FOURTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL! CAN WE PLEASE GET SOEME HELP?" Johnny said as we ran in. In an instant, there was a doc and a nurse, and a bed being dragged in.

"Young man, can you tell us what happened?" The doc said calmly.

"We were going to the movies, and when we were almost there, these guys came picking a fight and had a girl all tied up. Then we were all fighting, and we had blades, they all had blades too. And then she's on the ground. We knocked out two of them, and they ran. BUT SHE'S CUT! SHE'S BLEEDING YOU BLIND FOOL!" Johnny explained in a rush, and he was shaking.

"Calm down, sir. We need you to stay calm. The police will be here soon. You can tell them everything that happened when they get here." The doc said. "She'll only need stitches, depending on how deep the cut is. We'll also give her some fluid. Come to the back with us, we need you to keep her concious." He said, and led us to her room.

"OW! LOOK LADY, IF YOU AIN'T GONNA GET THE DAMN I.V. IN, LET ME DO IT! I PROBABLY HAVE MORE EXPERIENCE ANYWAY!" We heard Rin yelling at the nurse.

"Miss, we need you to calm down. We can't have you raising your blood pressure." The nurse said as she tried to get the I.V. in again.

"YEAOWW! Like im really supposed to fucking be the happiest camper alive right now!" She kept muttering and cussing under her breath.

"You see why I hate soming to hospitals?" She said as we walked into the room. "I could have stitched myself up nicely. Honest! But since you guys claimed I lost too much blood.." She winced as the nurse finally got the needle to hit the vien, and began to pump the fluid into her arm.

"You sure can cuss, for a little kid." The nurse said as she turned around.

"A little kid who can do your job better than you can." She spat right back. Saying she hated hospitals was an understatement. She wanted to burn this one down.

"Look, I'm gonna go and call Darry and everyone else. They're probably worried." I said as I walked out. Johnny stayed with Rin to give her someone to talk to calmly.

I put a few nickles in and dialed the number. It rang a few times, and I heard someone go "Shhhh!" on the other end.

"Hello?" It was Soda. "Hey Soda, we made it to the hospital. Rin's ok and they're giving her fluid right now." I said and I heard multiple sighs on the other end.

"Ok. Wait, Kyla needs to talk to you." I heard some shuffleing and Kyla came on.

"Is she giving the nurses trouble?" I heard her worried voice waver slightly.

"She practically wants to burn the place to ashes." I heard Kyla laugh and sigh with relief. I guess that's her way of knowing that Rin's ok.

"OK we'll be there in a while. Does she need anything?" I thought.

"A guess a change of clothes would be good, maybe even something she can sleep in." I said to her.

"Ok. Thanks Ponyboy, you and Johnny. She couldn't stop bleeding to save her life." Kyla said as she laughed.

"You give back what you once recieved, right?" The line went silent.

"I guess so." And the line went dead.

I went back to the room. Rin was asleep. Johnny had crawled into the bed with her and was asleep with her head on his shoulder.

I ran to the souvenier store, bought an old camra that spit out pictures after you took them, ran back to the room, and took a picture of Johnny and Rin. When the picture came out, I let it dry, and used a pencil to put a hole in the top. I hung it on the little hook on the door. At least now everyone will know how to find her room.

I'm almost as good as Cupid himself.


	6. Dancing Till The Night ENds

**Chapter Six**

**A/n: I noticed that everythings slowing down a bit, and that's ok. I almost came face-to-face with a writers block. But I pulled through, and I am now honored to present my new chapter to you.**

**Darry POV**

I walked home late that night. I had worked an extra two hours because there were houses that needed to be roofed-badly. I was tired, and my truck's battery was dead, I walked to work, and right back home.

Well...almost right back home.

I went through the park, cuz I just felt like taking the long way. Going for a stroll through the park couldn't hurt. And I had a good half hour before dinner would be ready anyway. I walked through the park, thinking about how the past year has changed in itself. Mom and Dad dying, takiing care of Ponyboy and Sodapop, taking in three runaway girls. It was all just changing so much.

Then there's the fact that Ponyboy and Sodapop are falling for the two newest girls we got: Katie and Ally. Ally was tied up by those socs when we found her, the day Rin got stabbed. She's better now, but we are still trying to get Ally to open up about what happened. It's been only 4-5 days since we found her.

They were so lucky, those sunofaguns. Finding pretty girls around their age around town. Soda and Ally can't keep their eyes off of eachother! It's quite funny when Two-bit get's in the middle of them and starts making funny faces.

I shook my head and laughed at myself. I was remembering things that happened just yesterday, and it feels like it was so long ago.

I stopped next to a bench and stared for a moment. Lying on the bench was a girl who looked no older than I was. She was asleep, and she looked like she'd been out her for hours. I shook her a little and woke her up.

"Hey, Miss? You ok. What's a girl like you doing out here at the park? You could get hurt." I said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Huuhh? Wha? Who're you?" She said as she stretched her arms.

"I'm Darry Curtis. Can you tell me where you belong so we can get you home?" I said as she stood up.

"Home? What home? I don't have one." She said as she huffed and got upset. I threw my hands up and backed up a bit.

"Calm down. I didn't know. Sorry..." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Look, instead of staying out here in the cold, you can stay at my place with me, my brothers, and my- well- i guess you would call them my runaways. I took them in too." I said, and her face softened.

"Do you just randomly take in girls?" She said as she laughed. I guess she saw how serious my face was, because she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I took in four girls, there is room for a fifth one. We move the furniture in the living room, and put down a layers of foam. We all sleep on that." I said. She shrugged.

"Nice foam is better than any bench." She said as she started to fall. I leapt forward, and barely caught her. She was really light. I held her bridal style, and carried her home. She was out cold.

**Ponyboy POV**

"KATIE! STOP TICKLING ME! SODA! JOHNNY! HELP!" I screamed. Soda started laughing, and Ally tackled him down. Soda was the girls' next victom. They were hiding in the house, and we had to keep our guard up if we didn't want to get tickled. Unfortunately, I was the first person to lay out this rule.

"Ally! Stop! h-how on earth do you know where all my ticklish spot are?" Soda yelped as Ally was all over him with her fingers. I had just about enough of getting tickled, and i started tickling Katie back, but she couldn't get back up. I had pinned her down.

"Johnny, you be real quiet, keep you guard up and-" Dally turned around to see that Johnny was on the floor being tickled by Rin. He turned back around at the last second, only to be face-to-face with Kyla, who had lunged out at him. They fell, and I heard more screaming and laughing. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I hollered, and got off of Katie to let her breathe. I opened the door, to reveal Darry holding a girl who was just as old as he was, she was sleeping.

"Ponyboy, your hair's a mess. What have you guy's been doing?" he said as he walked in and put the girl down on the couch. Everyone shared a look, and I held out three of my fingers. Then two... then..

"Tickle fight!" We all lunged at Darry at the same time, even Dally was flying through the air. We got him on the ground, and he squirmed around like he would never breathe again.

"Ok! Ok! I'm good! I see the meaning! 'Welcome Home Darry!'". he said as he began to push us off. We all backed up and let him sit back up. Steve and Two-bit walked in too.

"You know what? I think we should all have a big group hug on Steve and Two-Bit, the new comers!" Darry said as we all stood up. Steve and Two-Bit just stood there, dumbfounded by what was going on. Until that is-we squeezed them to death. We let them go when they started to turn blue.

A slow song started to play on the radio, and the girl on the couch woke up.

"I love this song."She said as listened to the words. "Hey, Darry? Where am I?" she said as she sat up.

"My house, excuse the mess." Darry said as he helped her stand up.

"It's acutally very cozy. My name's Victoria. But call me Tori. Nice to meet you all" She said as she began to shake hands with everyone.

"We're all pleased to meet you Tori! Good thing I made a big supper. We're having potato stew with sausage!" Rin said as she bounced up and down.

"Hey, Rin. You know what? We should clear out the living room, and we all sit down on the floor and just talk while we eat. Like back at home." Kyla said as she slung an arm around her shoulders.

"That would be great, we should do this one based on...what kind of things we like and dislike." Rin said.

"Sound's great, but uh- where's the plates again? Cuz am STARVING!" Two-Bit said as he raided the cabinets and pantry for a plate.

Steve and Soda started moving all the furniture around, and Rin starting serving plates of rice, while Kyla poured the potato stew over it and added two or three pieces of sausage. Kyla and Rin always served everyone else before they even thought about serving themselves.

"Wow! You made all this yourselves?" Tori said as she took her first few bites. She ate like she hadn't eaten in days.

"You need to slow down Tori! You'll catch a stomach ache!" Rin said as she gave her some water.

"Sorry, i haven't eaten in a good..about 3 or 4 days." she said as she kept eating. Rin left the room, came back, and put another full plate in front of Tori.

"So what kind of things do you like to do on your own time? Starting with Steve."

"I like to fix cars, break 'em, take 'em apart and put 'em back together. If it has wheels, I'm interested." He said and he took a bite out of his sausage.

"Two-Bit?" Rin asked.

"I like to mess around with people, make jokes. But I love to mess with my switch." He pulled it out and started fumbling, and twirling it around in his fingers. It slipped from his hand, and flew up and stuck to the ceiling. "And I guess make slits in random stuff too." he said as he watched it fall and make a cut in Dally's jeans.

"The blade has chosen!" Said Sodapop and we all threw our hands up hailed the blade. I swear, we do the most funniest things when we're all together.

"Ok, ok. I like to do illegal things, I USED to like to smoke." He said and he winked at Kyla, who blushed. Then we moved on to Soda, Darry, all the way around until it got to Rin.

"So, Rin. Tell us what kind of things do you like to do? Besides Johnny, that is." Everyone busted out laughing, and Johnny and Rin blushed.

"But seriously, what do you enjoy doing?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I really don't wanna say. It's kinda weird. Well, to a bunch of tough guys it would be." Everyone kinda jumped on her case about it with pleas of "COME ON!" and "IT CAN'T BE THAT BAD."

"Ok! I don't see what the big deal is though." and everyone laid off so she could speak. She took a deep breath, and let it out. Her face started to turn a shade of red.

"Well, if it's just me, and the radio is playing a tune I like, I.. well I dance." She said as she put her head down, a little embarrassed. The whole room was silent.

"So what? What's the big deal? It's just having a little fun." Dally said and Kyla elbowed him in the ribs.

"No, like, she means dancing, like all sorts of styles. Traditional, hip-hop, tap, you name it, she does it." Kyla said. And everyone stared wide-eyed, and Soda jumped up.

"Could you teach us how to waltz like gallant gentlemen?" He asked, and all the other guys nodded.

"Sure, after a few more rounds and the dishes are clean, I could teach you basic steps." Rin said as she looked up, suddenly proud.

"So not only are you my girlfriend, but your my girlfriend who can cook, take a place of a medical doctor, do acrobatics, and dance?" Johnny said as he looked at her with awe.

"Uhm... I guess. If there's something weird-" Johnny cut her off and threw his hands up.

" Are you kidding? THAT my friend, is gold! Don't you ever change." Johnny said as he gave her a big hug. Rin looked happy, but then her eyes went from happy to said.

"But nothing gold can stay." She said, barely audible.

"What?" Johnny said. And she began to recite a Robert Frost poem.

_"Nature's first green is gold,_

_her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower,_

_but only so an hour..." _and as I heard these words, I remembered the poem myself. I recited the next part with her.

_**"Then leaf subsides to leaf,**_

_**So Eden sank to grief.**_

_**So down goes down to day,**_

_**Nothing Gold Can Stay." **_As we finished, everyone kinda looked at us funny.

"You know what that poem even means, Pony?" Rin asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"The only reason I remembered it was because I never figured it out." I said, and I still hadn't gotten the meaning.

"It means keeping your childish innocence, no matter how much corruption there is in the world. Being pure, and never letting your golden leaf subside to a regular one. I remember the poem so well because I wanted to stay myself, even though I was abused." Rin said, and she smiled the whole time she said these words.

"Let's get off of this subject. What are some things you really hate?" She said.

"Socs." Steve

"Socs." Two-Bit

"Socs." Dally

"Gumbo base and Socs." Soda still had the scar of that blister.

And it continued on like that for awhile. We all had a good time, learning about eachother in ways that we would have never thought possible. Tori even had a blast. And then it was time to learn how to waltz.

"Ok, pair up. Boys, put one arm around the girl's waist, and hold out your other hand. Girls, put up the same hand as if you'd be facing a mirror, then put your other one on his shoulder. Hold your partner's hand." Everyone tried, and the position came naturally to most, except for Steve and Two-bit. They got paired up because they had no girls.

"Good. Now it's all really easy from here, if I step forward, Johnny's foot will step back. Like this-almost like a mirror." Johnny's foot followed her's perfectly.

"Now, when we want to start moving around, I'll bring my other foot back, and stand up straight." Again, movements followed perfectly, and everyone was trying it for themselves too.

"And that's all it really is, just turning as you step like this." She stepped towards Johnny, who moved his foot back, and they both turned their bodies the same direction. Pretty soon, they were waltzing with grace. Every one had their turn in the middle of the room, except for Two-Bit and Steve, all they need were the basic steps.

"Wow, I can't believe how easy waltzing really is." Katie said as she and I danced across the room. Finally it was Darry and Tori's turn, and Rin turned on the radio to a slow ballad. They started out with the basic steps, then started making more complicated moves. Darry twirled Tori a few times, dipped her, and when they were done, he bowed as she curtsied.

"Beautiful. That was georgeous!" Rin said. Darry and Tori blushed as they looked away from each other, and Darru started wiping his nose.

He had another nosebleed.


	7. Greasers & GreaseThe Perfect Combo

**Chapter 7**

**A/n: I hoped everyone liked my last chapter. If you've noticed, I've been getting around to letting you see from the other's POV's. I think it's working out ok, too. Please let me know if you have any questions. Enjoy!**

**Johnny POV**

I woke up the next morning on the foam that I grew so accustomed to. It would have been a nice way to wake up, but there was something missing. I heard singing coming from the kitchen, and then I realize that Rin and Kyla were already awake. I got myself up and tiptoed around everybody to the kitchen.

"Morning!" I said, and Rin and Kyla stopped singing to look at me. Rin's smile was the best, and she had such a sweet voice too.

"Morning Johnnycake! How'd you sleep?" Kyla said as she flipped over a pancake. I noticed a bag of chocolate chips next to the pan, and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Would have been better if I woke up to Rin laying next to me." I said as I walked over and give Rin a hug. Kyla laughed. She was always laughing nowadays.

"Glad to see you slept well." Came a voice from the doorway. We all turned to see Dally leaning in the doorframe. Kyla blushed, being as he was only in his jeans.

"What was the song you were singing?" Dally said as he sat down at the table. He looked like he slept very rough, but hard too.

"It was a song from that movie-Grease. The one we went see after I got shanked." Rin said as she put pancakes on a plate and gave it to me. She had a second one ready for Dally too.

"Oh! Yeah. The one where the guy and the girl were singing together." Dally said, and he poured chocolate syrup all over his pancakes. Rin slid us each a bowl with a scoop or two of vanilla ice cream with a spoon.

"Yeah that one. We were just having a little fun." Kyla said as she an Rin blushed about it. Next thing I know, Katie and Ally walked through the door, and Soda and Ponyboy came in not to far behind them.

"Who wants to have a random karaoke fest this morning?" Soda said as Ponyboy eyed Katie down. His eyes got real big too.

"Katie!" he said and he smiled. Katie turned around and smiled. Ally jumped in too.

"Tell us about it, studs." She said as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one hip. You could pracically hear the music coming on- wait. The radio was playing that song. What the crap?

The boys all stared at the girls, and ice cream fell off of Dally's spoon. Soda wiped the dumbstruck look off of his face and took charge.

"I got chills, they're multiplyin'." He sang as he started to walk up to Ally. Dallas jumped in and slid in front of Kyla.

"And we're losing control." He sang, and he stood up slowly in front of her. Everyone was getting a kick out of this.

"Cuz the power you're supplyin'" I sang as I walked up to Rin. At the same time the boys all stood stiff, and suddenly fell to the ground. Darry jumped through the doorway, holding his finger pointed out like guns.

"IT'S ELECTRYFYIN'!" he said as he hit the doorframe and slid down. Tori came in and stepped over him. She looked like she had the Sandy thing down, and she looked at Darry as he began to pick himself off the floor.

"You better shape up. Cuz we all need a man." She said as he pushed him back onto the foam in the living room. The girls came in too, all at once.

"And our hearts are set on you." They all sang. I swear, it was like it was rehearsed.

"Yeah you better shape up." Rin sang as she pinned me against the wall.

"You better understand." Kyla sang as she tugged on Dally's belt loop.

"That to our hearts we must be true." Ally sang as she and Soda began to dance close togther.

"True!" Katie sang out, Ponyboy was twirling her around. He caught her and dipped her low. I wonder where we all got such an interest in singing and dancing all of a sudden.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT! OOH OOH OOHH!" We all sang out at the same time. We were dancing all the way out into the front yard. We sang and danced until the song ended, and we were all breathless.

"Where'd you girls learn to sing like that?" Darry asked as he plopped down into the yard, panting. Tori sat down in his lap and smiled. "Girls never tell their secrets, silly."

"Well where did you boys learn to dance like that?" Kyla said as she laid on a branch. She laid her stomach on the bark and let her arms hang. Dally went and pulled her down, and caught her when she fell.

"Golly, we don't even know. It kinda felt natural, just sorta happened." Pony said as he leaned up against the truck.

"Congrats! You've learned the basic fundamentals of dancing!" Rin said as she clapped. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"To be a great dancer, it doesn't mean that you have to know all the right steps and when to do them, it means feeling the music and letting your body move with it." Rin said as she hopped up onto the top of the truck.

"When on Earth did you become a dancing intructor?" Katie said as she stood next to Pony.

"Last night, whenever you asked me to teach." She said, and she jumped down.

**Ponyboy POV**

"I have officially declared this to be the best way to wake up, EVER!" I said as we walked back into the house to find choclate chip pancakes, vanilla ice cream, and chocolate syrup waiting for us at the table. Somehow, in all the excitement, Rin and Kyla managed to finish up breakfast.

"A also made a fresh chocolate cake. The filling is rocky road ice cream!" Rin said as she pulled the cake out of the freezer. It was a chocoholic's dream come true. And being as any Curtis would be a chocoholic, we were in heaven. Speaking of Curtis-

"Hey girls, how come you never told us your last names?" I said as I shoved some cake and and ice cream in my mouth. They all kinda looked upset about the question.

"Rin and I don't really HAVE last names." Kyla said. "We never learned if we should have our mother's last names or our father's. So we just never had one." Rin smiled and broke out singing, using her spoon as a mic.

"AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY LAST NAME! MY MOMMA WOULD BE SO ASHAMED!" She sat down and kept eating, almost as if she'd never done it. Johnny and the rest of the group laughed. I guess Rin just has a thing about her, she could lighten up even the darkest of moods. Soda would be proud.

"Well then." Tori said. "I don't think we should talk about last names. Kinda reminds us of our pasts." She said and the girls nodded.

After we ate, we cleaned up the dishes, got dressed, and everyone started to head off to work. Katie, Rin, Kyla, and Ally now work at Dingo's. They needed to get Tori a job too. Me and Johnny just went around town going see everybody at work. We met up when the work hours were over. And we all laughed and had a good time on the way home.

"So Rin, what are your plans for supper?" Darry asked as he fell into step besides her.

"Fried fish with white beans." She said, and we all stopped dead in our tracks.

"White beans? Don't those things give you gas?" Soda said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Not unless you don't eat any." Kyla said and Rin was holding back her laughter too.

"Look, beans are really good. There's just...alot of protein in them.." Rin tried. She failed miserably and busted out laughing.

"Ok. Who here is scared to let 'em rip because of the opposite gender being nearby?" Kyla asked, and majority of us raised our hands. The only person who didn't was Two-bit, and I don't even know where he came from.

"Lemme tell you right now, don't be. A fart is the funniest thing in the world. Depending on the smell." Two-Bit said as he let one rip. It was loud, and it sounded like a huge growling beast. He took off running and he laughed his head off. Rin and Kyla were litterally rolling around on the ground, they were laughing so hard.

"Anyway, the manager wants Tori to start helping me wait tables outside Dingo's but-" Rin looked at Tori, who bit her lip and looked down. "Tori doesn't know how to skate." She finished.

"Well, why can't you teach her?" Soda asked as he put up an arm on my shoulder.

"I can bareky skate myself, let alone teach someone. I fell today, got a bruise on my theigh, and broke seven glasses. I'm not teaching Tori how to bust her head open." Rin said as she put a hand on her hip.

"I guess I'll have to learn on my own." Tori said as she kept walking.

"How about I teach you? Tomorrow me and you can go to the old skating ring near the edge of town. Call it a date, if you will." Darry said as he held out his hand to her, which she took.

"I'd love that. Thank you." She turned to us. "What will they do tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Go on dates of our own. I think we all need a day to just chill with each other." Soda said as he held Ally closer. Katie grabbed my arm, and we all agreed to it.

"Then it's settled. But no two couples can go to the same place!" I said. I wanted to treasure the time I would spend with Katie.

And treasure it I would...

**A/n: quick disclaimer! I don't own any original characters of the outsiders, any thing of grease, or anything else that is not mine that i borrowed. I only own Kyla, Rin, and the plot of this story. All other OC characters belong to thier respective owners!**


	8. Love Like Woah!

**Chapter 8**

**A/n: so last night, my curiosity got the best of me. I heard that Patrick Swayze was in the film **_**Dirty Dancing**_**. My freinds told me about it, I had a review on it, so decided to go and check it out on youtube. I found videos of him and Jennifer Grey dancing together. Ok, I HAD TO SEE THE MOVIE! I have a new respect for Patrick Swayze, and I dedicate this chapter to all you Darry lovers out there!**

**Darry POV**

"Wooahh! Woah!" Tori said as she clung to me. She was having trouble balancing herself on her skates.

"Don't lemme go! Don't lemme go." She kept repeating over and over fast. Just to see what would happen..

"Wahh!" She clung to me even tighter. "DO. NOT. LET. ME. GO!" She said, and her grip tightened once more.

"Look, it's really easy. Sit in this chair and watch my feet." I told her. She sat down and I started skating my way around the rink. I came back to her spot, and she stood back up.

"That's all it is...you're sure?" I nodded my head and smiled. I thought of a way to make this easier for her.

"Stop and think about it for a minute. The foot movements are kinda like the steps we learned to waltz." I put my arm around her waist and held up the other, and she followed suit.

"Now, I'll bring my foot back, and bring yours forward. Let the skates do the rest." I said, and she nodded but kept her eyes glued to her feet. She stepped forward, I stepped back and...

"Oh my goodness! I'm skating!" She said as she looked back up at me. We moved about three or four feet, and we stopped.

"If you can do it while "waltzing" with me you can do it alone." I said to her. She shook her head.

"I'd rather keep skating with you. I'd feel better if I got used to the walzting thing first." She said and smiled.

"Ok, just keep your eyes off the floor. Keep them on me. Ok?" I said. She nodded and we were skating again, this time we were going faster.

It came around to be about three 'o clock and our session was over. Time sure does fly when your having fun.

"So what do say we do now?" she asked as we walked out. I immediatly noticed that I had my arm wrapped around her waist. I pulled away and tried not to blush.

"Well, what do you feel like doing?" I asked her as I tried to wipe away the blood that was leaking out my nose.

"I feel like...being a little crazy, wreckless even." She said. I stared at her with I would guess to be an amused or very surprised look.

"Alright, you want wild and wreckless, you got it." I said. I picked her up, put her in my back, and started walking.

"Where are we going?" She said as she messed with my ear. I flinched and looked at her.

"We're going get some adrenaline flowing." I said, and she started squeeling.

"I'm an adrenaline junkie! I love doing crazy stuff! What are we doing first?" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Well... lets go to the carnival and go bungee jumping. That's quite a rush, huh?" I said and she squeeled some more.

"I've never done that before! Oh how much fun it'll be! Oh, hey. Do you think they let two go at once." She said.

"I'll hold your hand on the way down if you want me to." I said. She nuzzled her nose in my neck, and I got the chills and they ran all the way down my back. That's never happened before.

"Would you hold more?" She said, I stopped walking and froze. I could feel the butterflys erupting in my stomach. I smirked and put her down, then turned to face her.

"Only if you want me to." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, and her body became closer to mine with each breath we took.

"Look, I-I don't think we should be-" She out a finger on my lips, and shushed me quietly.

"Shut up, and kiss me already." She moved in closer, and closer...

"Darry's got a girlfirend!" I heard Ponyboy yell, and I automatically pulled Tori closer to me. I heard her giggle and Soda was laughing.

"Fancy meetin' you boys here. How were your dates?" I asked as I kept my arm around Tori's waist. Ponyboy tilted his head back and smiled, almost as if he were having the time of his life. I noticed that the girls were with them.

"It was wonderful." He said and it seemed like her was going to sigh.

"Yeah. We had a blast." Soda said as he DID sigh. I wonder what the girls did to them. Then again the girls looked a little tipsie themselves. I don't know how to decribe it..drunk maybe? Love drunk! There it was.

"You guys ok? You look a little...woozy." Tori said as she tilted her head to the side. Then we saw Rin running from Johnny, and they looked just as wild as everyone else. Rin ran up to me and grinned crazily.

"You didn't kiss her! You sunofagun!" She said as she pushed on my chest softly. Johnny's arms wrapped around her waist and she giggled.

"Oh shoot! I've been caught!" She said as she turned around. Johnny was just as wild as she was, except he was bold. Like intensely bold. He dipped her low and kissed her right on the spot, and her body went limp as she relaxed

"Maybe we don't need to go bungee jumping." I said as I turned around. She smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" **(Did that song start playing in your head too?)** She asked and giggled. We leaned in closer, and the gap was closing once again. Except this time, we closed it all the way.

Intense. That was how it felt. Intense and passionate. I pulled away and breathed in air, and I felt myself become light as a feather. I understood then why everyone was acting the way they were, and I knew that I would be the worst of them all.

"Shoo-wee! Dang girl, what you did to me?" I said as I started doing backflips. Tori giggled and grabbed me.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said. She pushed me away and started running.

"Victoria." I called to her.

"Yes sweetie?" She said as she turned around

"How do you call your loverboy?" I said as leaned on the street light that was right behind me.

"Come here, Loverboy!" She said as she pointed to the ground and popped her hip out.

"And if he doesn't answer?" I said. Man, I feel like I've done this before.

"Oh loverboy..." she said in a more sweet tone of voice.

"And if he STILL doesn't answer?" I said as I began to walk up to her, man she was good looking.

"I simply say: Baybay...oh baybay." She began to walk towards me, but she was swinging her hips and was looking plain-as-day HOT!

"My sweet baybay...you're the one." She sang. Oh lordy..

"Hey guys, enough with the..hehe...with the uhm..what?" Dally said as he and Kyla came walking over to us. They were messed up too. Ha..

"Oh boy, looks like we all had a good time." Ponyboy said as she brought Katie closer to him. I would've fussed at him too, if I hadn't been doing the same thing.

"Nah. You wanna see a good time? Let's go back home and play truth or dare. Then we'll see a good time." Soda said as he and Ally had an intense stare going on. I noticed that Johnny was sitting on the ground with a ditsy Rin in his lap.

"Now don't get to close to him Rin, we don't want poor Johnny getting bit, do we?" Kyla said as she looked up at Dally, who was digging his face into her neck.

"Rin? Bite? I wouldn't believe it..." Johnny said as he ran a finger down her spine, and she tensed up and gasped.

"Becareful, she's sensitive." I teased him.

"You would know?" Tori said as she twirled her fingers in her hair. I reached out, and slid my hand down her side, and she shivered.

"No, but I would know if you were." She smiled, and I knew it was game over.

"Let's take up Soda's offer. I wanna have a good time." She said and everyone cheered.

Back at the house, we had moved all the stuff from the living room and sat on a circle, like a few nights ago.

"I'll go first." Kyla announced. "Ok Ponyboy, truth or dare?" Ponyboy thought about it for a moment.

"Truth." He said and shrugged.

"Sissy. Ok, is it true...that you and Katie did more than kiss on your date?" Kyla said. Ponyboy's face and ears turned so red, I would have thought his nose would have bled too.

"Very true." He smirked as he looked up. I laughed and Katie blushed a deep shade herself. "Ok, Ally. Truth or dare?" Ally had her answer instantly.

"Dare me, sucker." She said as she put on her evil smile. "Ok before I dare you, you all must know that when you do a dare, you have to do it, no bubbles, and if you don't do the dare, you have to take a piece of clothing off!" He said. Oh boy this was gonna be fun!

"Got it, now dare me." Ally was getting impatient. Not a good thing.

"Ok! I dare you and Soda to stay in the close for five minutes." Soda perked up at the idea, and Ally was already dragging him across the room. The door closed, and in an instant we were all up against the door, listening to any sound of movement.

"Soda, stop!" Giggling was heard. "Come on. You know you want to." I pushed everyone away from the door.

"This isn't meant to be heard by us...We should get back in our spots before they notice." Everyone nodded, and after about five minutes passed, Soda and Ally came out with hair looking like it was just put through a tornado.

"Had fun?" Pony asked and I hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

"We sure did. Ally couldn't hold still." Soda said as he tried fixing his hair. Rin handed him a brush, and he passed it to Ally afterwords.

"Ok. My turn. Johnnycake, Truth or Dare?" She asked, and Johnny put his arm around Rin.

"Dare me." He said. I wonder what made him come out of his shell, he would never have been that brave if he hadn't.

"Ok, I dare you to make out with Rin on the spot." Ally said. Teenagers and horomones these days.

"You don't have to dare me." Johnny said. They just started without hesitation, if hesitation would even be in their vocabulary.

"Ok! That's enough!" Johnny pulled away from Rin, and she pouted.

The night went on like that, and we all decided to call it a night after we all started to drift off. All couples slept together, being as though we all knew no one can do anything.

"Night boys!" The girls said.

"Night girls!" We replied back and we all sighed.

That was the day I learned to love again.


	9. Valentine's Special Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/n: Ok, I know this is early, but by the time people read this chapter, I think it'll be on time. This is a special chapter. The Valentine's Day Chapter. I know that there are girls out there who come to fanfiction to cope with being alone on Valentine's Day. I always have. So this is a feel-good chapter just for those girls who love our greasers!**

Ponyboy POV

I woke up that morning, and the first thing that came to mind was Katie. I was up really early, but Rin and Kyla were always up first. I heard sizzling and giggling. I looked around the room, to find that all the guys were just waking up too. All the girls were in the kitchen.

"Man, what's up with all the giggling?" I said and Katie came into the room and give me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. The other girls began to follow suit and walk in too.

"Do you boys know what today is?" Rin asked as she walked in. Most of us shook our heads no. Dally sat up with a grin on his face, he knew something.

"Well boys, being as though today is Valentine's Day, we figured we'd wake you up..nicely." Kyla said as she looked at Dally with a devilsh smirk.

"Ooh.. can't wait for this." Soda said as he laid his head in one hand and rolled his fingers on the other.

"When we're done, you'd be wishing you hadn't." Ally said and she started rubbing all over Soda.

"So boys, what did you have in mind for today?" Rin asked, and Johnny was sitting himself up to be face-to-face with her stomach. Rin pushed him away and he pouted.

"Depends on which head your asking." Dally said as Kyla was straddling him. Oh boy.. I think I know where this is going...

"Well, which one wants to answer to us?" Katie said as she hovered over me. I swallowed hard and tried my hardest not to stare at her.. well her boobs.

"Both would, if we'd let them.."Darry said through clenched teeth. He was sweating bullets, the poor man.

"What's wrong boys? Didn't you look forward to such a wonderful morning?" Tori said as she rolled over to be on the side of Darry. She snuggled against his side, and Darry had to calm himself down...if you get my drift.

"We sure don't anymore." Soda said, and he looked just as bad as Darry did. I could also say the same thing for myself.

"I swear, if we had separate rooms..."Dally said and Kyla giggled. Girls are very evil in their own seductive ways, yes indeed. Rin was laying next to Johnny, and she was humming softly.

"Hey Rin. What'cha humming?" Johnny asked her. Rather than telling him, she just started singing.

"From this moment...life has begun...from this moment...you are the one. Right beside you, is where I belong. From this..moment...on." Soda apparently knew the song too, because he started singing.

"From this moment, I have been blessed." Katie jumped in after Soda sang.

"I live only...for your happiness." She sang out, and Darry and Tori jumped in too.

"And for your love, I'd give my last breath. From this moment on..." They sang together.

"I give my hand to you with all my heart..." Ally sang. Johnny followed in.

"I can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start." Katie and I followed in after this.

"You and I will never be apart.." We all sang togther after this

"My dreams came true...because of you..." We sang out.

"From this moment...on.." Rin finished. We were all quiet afterwards, and I sighed.

"Katie, lay down. I wanna hold you for awhile." I said to her as I stretched out my arm for her to lay on.

"Sure.." She yawned, and she layed down with me and soon, fell back asleep. I looked around and noticed that everyone else had fallen back asleep too.

"Rin? Kyla?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" They whispered back.

"Turned off the stove right?" I asked. They nodded and layed back down.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

I had a dream when I slept. I saw carnations that were white, but the end of the petals were tiped with red. Like peppermints. I could smell the minty-fresh aroma drifting about my nose. Then I saw rows of chairs in a theartre. Every chair was black, and had a carnation in it.

Strange... I don't remember going to a funeral recently. Mom and Dad's looked nothing like this one at all...

**A/n: I'm well aware that it's shorter than my usual 1,000-2,000 word chapters, but it's intended. I left you guys on a cliffy. No, it's not his parents funeral. But this is just forthcoming. I hope I was able to make someone's day by writing this. Love you guys!**


	10. Light For The Way

**Chapter 9**

**A/n: Everything seems to have calmed down quite a bit. You guys are the best! Let me tell you, I would have never gotten up so many chapters in one week had you guys left me hanging. Give yourselves a pat on the shoulder and treat yourself to a slice of chocolate cake with a glass of chocolate milk. By the way, after this week, I have off for Mardis Gras vactation. If you haven't realized it yet, I'm from South Louisiana. But anyway, I have a whole week off, so we decided to go up to Mississippi to see some of our friends up there. But it's in the middle of nowhere, and I get no internet service whatsoever. So this week, I'll update as much as I can to give you something to read. I'll also bring my iPad, in the special event that i do make a chapter, and get the service to post it. Love you all!**

Ponyboy POV

I woke up with a start, the smell of carnations leaving my nose. That dream... it seemed so real. A funeral...what did it all mean.

"Hey Pony, you ok?" Katie said as she sat up. She looked so beautiful at that moment, hair slightly messy and falling over her shoulder while the moonlight made her glow a pale blue color.

"Yeah, just had a rough time sleeping is all." I said, and pulled her back down. She struggled and pushed herself back up.

"You sure? You were mumbling about flowers and a casket. Is something up?" She said. I couldn't help but start letting the tears fall down my face. I just couldn't. I sat up and began to wipe my eyes.

"I had a dream. It freaked me out. I don't really know, I saw a casket and white carnations with red tips. It wasn't like Mom and Dad's funeral at all though. The place was so fancy. But it scared the wits right outta me." I said as I sobbed a little. Who wouldn't be scared? You see a funeral and you think: 'Who's died? Who might die?'

"Shh... it's ok. I promise it's ok." She said as she wrapped her arms around me, and rocked us side to side for a while. I stopped crying after a few moments of silence.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone who likes carnations like that, would you?" I asked her as I picked my head back up, and she kissed me softly.

"It's really funny that you mention carnations Pony, because my grandmother who passed away not long ago, and my friend who died from cancer...they both loved carnations. Especially ones that were tipped with red. Funny huh?" She said, and she started crying.

"Oh hey, what's wrong? Why're you cryin'?" I said in a panic. I don't like seeing girls cry, and to see my girl cry...well it's a heartbreaker.

"You see, I ran away because after they died, I saw so many things in town that reminded me of them, and I couldn't take the pain. I miss them, but we went everywhere in town. Being in my own room and bed killed me. I had two options to stop the pain, kill myself or run. I wanted to live a full life for them, so I ran. I ran until I couldn't run, and stopped at Dingo's. Next thing I know, I'm living with you and your brothers, who didn't hesitate to take me in. And you still kept taking in more people. I'm so lucky Pony...If Rin would have never put me in that booth with you..." She choked on her tears and began bawling really hard.

"Shh...you would still be here, you wouldn't have done anthing wreckless to get yourself hurt. You might not have known me, but you would still be here." I said as I held her close to my body. She shook as if there were small earthquakes hitting her on the inside, and she cried until my shirt was drenched in tears.

"Thing is Pony, if I would have never met you, I'd be long gone. I wouldn't have anything to live for. I need you more than what you know." She said as she squeezed me a bit tighter.

"I would have never guessed...Katie. My poor Katie...I love you so much, you know that? I would have just given up too. My parents are gone, my brothers and I didn't even have the time together after that. I felt alone in this world. I took Rin and Kyla in because I wanted to fill the void that was made in me. I took you and the others in for that reason too." I started crying with her. "Damnit, Katie. I love you! I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." I said as I sniffled and let her go to wipe my eyes.

"Pony...I didn't realize you were hurting like me. All this time I thought that I was hurting all by myself, when truth of it all, we're all hurting in some way. I bet even Dallas hurts in his own way too." She said and she hung her head. "I feel so selfish.." she whispered.

"God didn't promise days without pain, laughter without sorrow, or sun without rain." I said as I held her again. "But God did promise strength for that day, comfort for the tears and a light for the way." I said, and she held me.

"Everything's gonna be ok, huh Ponyboy?" She said and sniffled.

"Yeah. As long as your my Ponygirl, everything's gonna be ok." I said. I laid back down, and decided that it was time to go back to bed.

"Ponyboy, will you hold me?" Katie asked as she laid down.

"Sure." I said, and flung my arm around her.

"Promise to never let me go?" She asked as she turned over and snuggled close to my chest.

"I promise, Katie. I'll hold on forever..." and with that, I drifted off to sleep.

**A/n: I would like to dedicate this chapter to greasy girl love. She is the girl behind Katie, and i thank her for helpingme with this story. If she hadn't accepted my offer to be in this story, well where on earth would we be? I know that this chapter is short, almost came face-to-face with another writer's block. Yikes! greasy girl love helped me with that too. Love you guys! Thanks so much, you've made me one happy...well let's call the greaser fan girls "The Greasettes" makes sense? no? if not, submit an idea for a name. **

**R&R**


	11. Beautiful Eyes

**Chapter 11**

**A/n: ok i thought about it for a little while.. and i want to just make the next few chapters bonding chapters to give you a little insight on the girls. I also want you to see what the relationships are like too, so that your aren't just seeing lust and desire...if you get my drift. So here you go for the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

**Sodapop POV**

I was working overtime at the DX, and I had a lot of work that still needed to be done.

"Hey Soda, you gonna close up? I need to get home before dark. You got a blade on you, right?" Steve said as he came in from the car garage.

"Yeah don't worry about it. If you meet up with someone from back home, tell them I'll be home late. I'll miss supper too." I said and I punched some more numbers into the calculator.

"Ok. I'll let them know. See you tomorrow, Soda." Steve said as he walked out, and at the same time Ally walked in holding a plate of food covered in aluminum foil.

"Bye Steve, hey Ally." I said as they passed by eachother and said hey.

"Hey, Darry said that since you weren't home yet, you'd be working late managing inventory and such." She said as she put the plate of food down and gave me a kiss.

"Well, Darry wasn't kiddin'. Every other month I have to stay out later than usual, miss supper, just to make sure everything is in it's place, even though Two-Bit swipes mostly everything in stock." I said and she laughed.

"Well anyway, I ate quickly and brought you some dinner so you wouldn't starve." She said, and I started scratching my head.

"Thanks, I would be here awhile. Math was always my worst subject." I said and plopped my head down on the countertop.

"My poor Soda...gone flat for once." She joked. I looked up and smiled at her.

"Man, you just love to pick fun all the time don'tcha" I said, and she laughed.

"Well what fun would it be if I didn't? Your always making people smile, but don't you need someone to make you smile?" She asked, and I uncovered my plate to find roast beef, rice, and corn with a fork. I started eating after awhile, and I thought about her question.

"I guess. I'm always happy-go-lucky cause I think people look ten times better when they smile. It's rewarding knowing that you make that person's day just a tiny bit better. Even if youre having a tough day yourself." I said, and she smiled.

"You see? Seeing you smile is rewarding to me because your smile is brilliant, and I love knowing that you find something about me to smile at." I said. I took a bite of of the rice, and noticed that she was staring at me.

"Something wrong Ally?" I said, and I stood up straighter.

"No, just I love how you make the best out of everything. You see things differently than I do, and I love that about you. Your just so...wonderful." She said. I felt my ears getting hot.

"You know what? I can finish this another time. I really just want to spend some time with you." I said, and I put away all the books and the pens, threw away the empty plate, and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" She said, and I pulled her closer to me.

"To a place that only you and I know, our hearts." I said to her. I leaned down and kissed her slowly, and I found that my arms had wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Soda, you know, I don't know where I'd be if we never met. I could have been killed by those socs that night." She said, and I looked into her eyes, oh how pretty they were... those big brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Rin and Kyla have big hearts, they wouldn't pass up a person who was being hurt. Especially if it was a guy hurting a girl." I said, and she sighed.

"Rin got hurt that night because of me, but she still loves me as if I was her sister." She started to sob softly.

"Look, Rin isn't mad at you. No one holds what happened against you. Not even Johnny. But what matters most to me is that you're alive, and here with me, because I honestly think that I found the girl who I want to stay by my side forever." I said.

"What are you trying to say, Soda?" She asked, and her beautiful brown eyes got even bigger.

"Ally, I'm trying to say..." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm trying to say that I love you, Alicia, and I want you to stay with me for a very long time." I said, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry. I came on too strong didn't I? I didn't mean to scare you like that." I wiped the tear away, and she looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm not upset Sodapop. I'm happy. I'm happy to hear such words from you. These were words I thought I would never hear being said to me. I love you too, Sodapop Patrick Curtis." She leaned up and kissed me, and once again, I felt my arms around her waist, and hers around my neck.

"Let's close up for the night. I'm pretty sure everybody's getting worried." I let her go, and she pouted.

"Hey, where'd that glorious smile go?" I asked as I poked at her sides. She jumped and squeeked.

"Hey now, watch the sides!" She warned me, but this only made me step closer and start tickling her.

"Noo! Stoppit Soda! Hahahh! Ohmygosh! Nooo!" She squirmed around, and I got her down on the floor. Thankfully, Steve mopped the place up before her left.

"Say Uncle!" I tickled her harder.

"Soda!" She laughed and laughed, but I shook my head.

"That's not Uncle." I tickled her faster, and she began rolling around just to get out of my grip.

"Uncle, Soda! UNCLE!" I stopped, and hovered above her.

"Theres that smile!" I stood back up, and offered her a hand, which she took. She was out of breath and panting.

"Hey, how come you never wear your hair down. It's always up in a ponytail." I started messing around with her hair, and even tugged at the hair elastic a little.

"It's so long. I can't really do anything with it." She tightened the elastic again.

"Take your hair down, I wanna see what you'd look like." She shook her head.

"I couldn't, it'd look silly." I took my blade out of my pocket and cut the little piece of elastic when she wasn't paying attention.

"Soda! That isn't funny!" She popped me in the arm, and I laughed. She pulled out a little folding brush from her pocket and starting brushing her hair. It reached about to her mid-back area.

"Your hair is actually really nice when it's down. How come you don't wear it down a lot?" I asked her.

"It always gets in my face when the wind blows, or I'm trying to run from socs. It's mostly my bangs though." She started to turn off the lights, and we walked out the door. I locked it behind me, and jiggled it to make sure that it was locked properly.

"There are things you can put in your hair for that, those little clips." I wrapped my arm around her waist, and she leaned on me.

"I never thought about it. Maybe I wouldn't mind it if my bangs were out of my face.." She trailed off, and soon we were at the house. She opened the door and we found that everyone was sitting on the foam playing truth or dare.

"Soda, truth ar dare?" Darry asked as soon as I walked in.

"Truth." I sat down, and Ally sat next to me.

"Is it true that you and Ally stayed out later than usual because you were having a little fun?" He asked, oh boy. He was love drunk again.

"Not true, me and Ally were talking as I finished taking inventory." Ally leaned against me, and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Fair enough, go." He said as Tori sat on his lap with a slice of chocolate cake. Bad Tori! She's not supposed to have chocolate cake!

But yet Darry let her have it, and she was bouncing off the walls in a matter of minutes.

"Ok...Dally, truth or dare." I asked and he smirked.

"Triple dog dare, SodaSprite." He said as he chuckled.

"Ok, I dare you..." I leaned in and whispered in his ear, and his face turned red.

"You little shit. As much as I would love to do that, I have to refuse." He took off his shirt. "Made a promise to my old lady, you know?" His nose started to leak something dark red.

"Dally, your nose is bleedin'." Rin said as she giggled.

"Yeah, no shit, Pixie." He said as he wiped at his nose.

"Hey! Where'd that come from?" She said as she glared at him.

"I decided that you needed a new nickname. Rin kinda became your real name, so I gave you a new nickname. Big whoop." He laughed about it.

"What if I don't like it?" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Tough shit. It's your nickname and it's stickin'!" He said as he waved a fist in her face. She slapped him across the face, not too hard though, and pushed him onto Kyla.

"So Pixie, Truth or dare." He asked, and he got another slap to the face, but it left a mark this time.

"Dare me." She growled.

"Ok, I dare you to get used to the name 'Pixie' or else..." He said.

"Or else what?" She snapped at him.

"Or else I give Johnny ideas..." Dally raised his eyebrow at Johnny, who smirked and nodded.

"Damn...fine. But I'll get you back Dallas." She said.

"Sure thing, Pixie." He said as he leaned back and the whole gang laughed. After a few more dares, we all went to bed, and I fell asleep with Ally right beside me, like I always wanted.

"Man I love this girl..." I mumbled before I started dozing off.

"Love you too, Soda..."


	12. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! **

**I know a lot has happened in the past... 12 hours. Here's the deal:**

**DO NOT HOLD ANYTHING AGAINST treat a lady like a lady! Her account was hacked, and used.**

**I guess I should have figured that when her profile said she had written a story about big time rush, but there weren't any stories. I'm so sorry for all the trouble that I caused.**

**She made a point to me that in my last update, that how i exposed our messages, was very innapropriate. I agree with her, but since the person who hacked her account hurt me, I wanted to hurt them back. **

**She is so embarrassed you guys, can we please not hate on her name? This girl is very sincere, and not the dirty person I thought she was.**

**I can't aoplogize enough for all that's happened. I feel terrible for giving her a bad rep, so this is for her. I don't want to destroy and break her down, because she does have a story, and what writer would want a bad name? Bad name + Story = no reviews.**

**I will delete all the Flaming messages that were passed between us, and keep the one with the white flag on it. :) I'll also delete and forget about the bad reviews, and we all should forget about it too. **

**Had I known that this was a hacked account, i would have totally left it alone. But then again, it's good that everything happened the way it did. The hacker can't hack, and I hope that me and this girl can look beyond this and become friends.**

**Thanks Ya'll! Stay Gold,**

**Petunia132**


	13. Here With Me

**Chapter 12**

**A/n: now that that's all figured out, I can start updating once again. This chapter is for all you Johnnycake lovers out there! (that includes myself as well). Lol. Thanks for sticking with me through this. You guy's really don't know how grateful I am. AGAIN, please no hating on ****treat a lady like a lady****. She's very sorry for all that happened, and she would have never done those things. She even said that she likes the story, and is very good. Do all you can to avoid being hacked like she was, you don't know who your hacker will flame. (Nothing against her hacker, who was her friend. She also offers her apology)**

**Johnny POV**

I walked into the Curtis home, and the place was quiet and empty. All that could be head was sizzling and singing. I walked through the kitchen to find Rin cooking porkchops and boiling macaroni.

"Oh hey Johnny. I didn't hear you come in." She said as she flashed a quick smile and starting flipping over porckchops. I smiled and took a seat on the countertop, which was a safe distance away from the stove.

"I guess I'm just slick like that." She came up to me and gave me a quick kiss, and then started smiling a bit bigger.

"Any slicker and you'll be slipping over yourself." She said as she dumped the boiling macaroni noodles into a strainer.

"Ouch. Doc, we have a man down!" I groaned, and she laughed.

"What seems so be the problem, sir?" She said as she began to poke everywhere, which made me start laughing.

"Bruised ego. It stings too. Will I make it doc?" I said, and she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Johnnycake, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you didn't- you have an over-sized ego. We may need to go through some special treatments to bring down the swelling." She said and I started laughing. I hopped down from the countertop and hugged her from behind.

"You are the best, you know? That night, I could have been killed. And you just came outta nowhere, Kyla too. Next thing, those socs were retreating, and one of 'em was limping." I said to her.

"Hey, he was trying to grab onto me, so I got him where it counts." She said, and I laughed. She started flipping over the porckchops again, and grabbed a large plate.

"So where is everybody anyway?" I asked, letting her go to go and lean up against the counter.

"Ponyboy's sleeping in his room, Darry and Soda are still at work, and the girls sent me home early because we were supposed to work late and they wanted to be able to eat when they got home." She starting stacking the porkchops on the large serving plate, and soon she had a mountain.

"Everyone's coming over again tonight, and two porkchops fill up the average person, that's if the also eat the mac 'n' cheese with a drink." She said, and poured the elbow noodles into a pan and sprinkled cheese and bread crumbs on top. She put it in the oven and started doing dishes.

"Dang. How on Earth do you know how to cook so big?" I asked her. Sitting on the counter, the mountain of chops was almost as tall as I was, and the counter came up to mid-torso on me.

"I was always cooking back at home, I made enough for six of us, then invited some of our friends and their parents over. We always had leftovers, too." She sniffled, and rubbed her eye. "I miss my dad, I really do. I wonder how he's holding up without me... maybe he thinks I'm dead, and moved on." She said, and she started bawling.

"Oh hey...shh...It'll be ok." I said as I held her again, and she cried harder. "I'd say to call him, but then they might come and find you. Unless you wantto go back home..." She shook her head.

"That's not the case at all. I miss my dad, sure. But I love it here, even though there are social classes at war, and I had to learn my way with a knife. But I can't go home, Johnny. I AM home..." She looked up at me and then she hugged me tighter, almost as if she didn't want to let go.

"Glad you think so." I said, and I hugged her tight. "Would you go back and tell them hello if you knew you wouldn't get caught by the fuzz?" I asked, and she nodded her head slowly.

"One day, I will. When I know I can handle myself, and when I'm of age." She sniffed the air, and hurredly pushed my away. "Macaroni's burning!" She said.

"Ow!" She drew her hand back out fo reflex. "Grab me those towels, I need to get it out before it burns too badly." I handed the towels to her, and she grabbed the pan, practically threw it on the counter, and started running the cold water in the sink.

"How bad is it?" I looked over her shoulder, and she was grimacing.

"Just stings a bit. Nothing major. It'll leave blisters for sure, though." She turned off the water and wiped her hands on a towel, and began to season the macaroni with pepper.

"You're always getting hurt, doing for others. Yet you still continue to be kind to people and help. Why?" She turned around, and she had a smile like no other. One of purity and passion.

"I do good things for other people because I feel that in my time of need, they will help me when I need it. You attract more flys with honey than with bull crap." She laughed, and her hair started to fall into her face.

"Why're you asking so many questions? Something wrong?" She asked as she pulled her hair up and away from her face in a high ponytail.

"Nah. Just still curious about you. Another thing, what's your take on your hair?" She thought about it for awhile.

"My hair, it's thick and almost unmanageable. I'd never change it though. I love how it's a dark brown, how it turns black when it's wet, how it waves if I don't brush it while it dries. I like my hair. I always wear it down, but being as how long it is, it does get in my way. I usually don't like wearing it up, so if you like what you see, you better take it in." She said, and she took a chocolate cake out of the fridge for desert.

"How about you? What do you like about your hair?" She said, and began to cut the cake into slices.

"Well, I like my hair long. I'm a greaser, so I like the grease in it. I'd keep it just the way it is, it's my pride and joy. You know we don't have much, so if we got hair, we got it all!" I said, she nodded.

"You know, I never hear you talk much about your folks. I can only guess they don't really play a big part in your life, huh?" She said. I would have normally snapped or put my head down and say I didn't want to talk about it.

"My parents, well they fight a lot. They don't love me. My old man hits me when I'm home. They really don't mean that much to me. The gang is my family, and well, they always will be." I said. I didn't shed a tear, and I didn't mumble. I just came out and said it, and it felt really good.

"I get ya. My mom was never a part of my life since she gave birth to me. She used my dad, and well he got custody of me after she left. I've never met her, or known her at all. But I prefer it that way. She would have been a terrible mother, from the way my dad decribed her..." Rin doesn't see, like the kind of person to hold grudges, or be mad at all, but the look in her eyes screamed out how much she hated this woman she spoke of.

"Anyway, help me clean up? Everyone will be home soon, so we need to get everything ready for supper." It almost made me wince, how fast the hate in her eyes changed to compassion and care. She was something else.

We cleaned up the counter, stove, dining table. Heck, we even moved all the furniture and set down the foam in the livingroom. After we were done, we had to wake Ponyboy up. He laid in his bed, clad only in his jeans. Rin hooked a bent paperclip through a belt loop, and tied a string to it.

"Ok, I'll tug on the string, you start screaming that Katie is trying to rape him. This'll be great." I said to her, she nodded and tried to stifle her laughter. She went close to the bed, nodded, and I started tugging at the string roughly.

"PONYBOY! OH MY GOD! WAKE UP, OR KATIE'S GONNA RAPE YOU!" He bolted out of bed as fast as he could and tripped over the srting and fell. Me and Rin busted out laughing.

"Dinner's almost ready Pone. You need to get up or Katie'll get ya!" I said and busted out laughing.

"Haha... Very funny guys. I wouldn't be surprised if there was no dinner at all." He said as he stood up. He started laughing, and we knew that we were forgiven.

"Would have been nice to wake up with Katie on me though. So what's got the house smellin' so good?" He asked as he stretched.

Rin wiped a tear from her eye, "Porkchops with mac and cheese, and chocolate cake for desert." She said after she finally stopped laughing.

"Put on a shirt, Pony. Katie won't let you go if you don't." Rin said and she walked out the room.

"Dallas has taught Johnny some new tricks, Rin. Watch it!" He said, as he looked around for a shirt.

"No! You better watch it, big shot! I'm the one with the frying pan full of hot oil!" She hollered back, and the tap turned on.

I don't think I'll get bored with these two around. Ever


	14. How to Love

**Chapter 13**

**A/n: So last week, you guys were blowing up my e-mail, inbox, and cell. What happened? At all went kaput! It's ereily quiet... and the rain outside is not helping any. I was supposed to go out of town for a week, but we decided not to because my mom just isn't up to it. I told my friends up in Mississippi that I wish them a Happy Mardis Gras, and they all started laughing. I was like "What is so funny?" My friend on the other end: "Dude, we have no idea what you just said." I made a face like this: -.- "Happy Fat Frigging Tuesday!" And i hung up. .-. i laughed about it later that night, and called them to apologize about being rude, and they laughed again. Anyway, this chapter is for all DALLY lovers! Hope you like!**

**Dallas POV**

I was walking around the lot, kickin' old bottles of beer and looking for something to do. I could have gone for a cancer stick right then, but I still had my promise to my girl. Man, my girl. Who would've thought that I could find one like her. She kept herself up, didn't cuss a whole lot, and hey, she wasn't all that bad looking either.

Who am I kiddin'? She was very good looking. She had midnight-black hair, green-hazel eyes, she had a nice set on her chest, not too big or small. And well, her body wasn't overly curvy, or square, set in the middle.

She wasn't no tramp either, very loyal. Man the first guy to call her a broad will get his face pounded in. I couldn't help but smile, something I haven't done in a while, because I speak of the little devil, she was walking home from work.

"Kyla!" I hollered, and she spun around to look at me. She smiled, and came jogging over.

"Hey. What're you doin' here Dal?" She said, and gave me a big hug.

"I was just walkin' around, lookin for trouble. I guess I found her." I smirked, and she gave me a soft jab in the arm.

"I ain't all that bad. What are you really doin' out here?" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one hip, and raised her eyebrow at me like I was trying to find some law to break.

"Just lookin for something to do. Nothing tuff around here for be interested in though. What do you say we take a walk to the park and go back home after?" I put my arm around her, and she smiled, dropping the accusing look.

"Sure, I have some spare time. But watch your hands, they have minds of their own sometimes." She joked, and I slid my hand down her back and pinched her butt. She tensed up and yelped, and I chuckled.

"No kiddin', curse these wandering hands of mine." I joked with her as we walked to the park, there was something nagging at her though, because she got into this daze kinda thing, and kept zoning out.

"Yo, babe. You ok? You seem out of it." I shook her slightly, and she shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking is all." She said, and I stopped in front of her.

"Look babe, I might not be the brightest person ever, but I know when something is bothering my girl. What's up?" I said, and she scuffed her foot against the ground, kicking up dust.

"It's just that lately, everyone has been asking me how you managed to fall for someone like me, or even falling for a girl at all. They say that they thought to were too cold and hard to love anyone.." She trailed off, and I understood what the problem was. She didn't get how she was so special, when any other broad just made me colder.

"First of all, blow them asses off. They just don't understand. Second, I was able to love someone like you because...well your you. You ain't a broad that'll two-time me every five seconds, you actually care about me, what I do, and if I smoke. Your compassionate. People think I can't love because no one's ever really and trully loved me the way you do." I said, and I looked away from her wide eyes, trying to hide a blush.

"Another thing, I don't blush. I never could, but the reason I can't look at you right now is because my ears feel real hot." God, my first time blushing. Now I see why Pony and Johnny do it so much, easily overwhelmed.

"Not to mention, your also kinda stuttering. Dallas, you feel ok?" She said and she came over to feel my forhead, and I felt my ears get even hotter.

"Boy, for a person who doesn't blush, you blush real bad." She giggled, and stopped after our eyes met eachother's. It was a serious moment, and I felt my stomach get flippy-floppy and my legs get jiggly. I grabbed her suddenly, but not roughly, and pulled her closer. I had no idea what I was doing or why I was doing it. It was all impulse. I kissed her and to my surprise, she didn't pull away or try to resist like any other girl would, but kissed me back.

"Dally, I think the whole thing is, is that you're scared to love. You don't want to trust other people, because you know that if you do, you could get hurt. I know what that's like, defending yourself against people who would try to hurt you. And I mean more than just abusing, heartbreak is so painful..." She trailed off again. She had put into words what I couldn't.

"I have to go." I said, pulling away from her. I couldn't let myself be hurt, not again. It's not that I don't trust her, but there are always the what ifs. I turned to walk away, and she grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Dallas, wait!" She said, and I turned around to face her.

"Look it's not you, Kyla. It's me trying to-" She cut me off with a kiss, and when she pulled away, I saw that she was crying. Man, I hate making girls cry.

"Dallas, don't you dare leave me! Please..." She held back sobs. Poor girl.

"Look, your a tuff girl and all, but why shouldn't I leave? Huh?" I said, and my tone of voice made her slightly angry.

"Because I love you, Dally, and I would die before I let you walk out on me because you think I'd be like all the other girls. The girls who'd take advantage of you, and hurt you. Sure, you'd have your doubts. I don't blame you, but you'll only hurt yourself more if you don't give me or any other girl a fighting chance. You need to learn to let people in, you don't have to be hard and cold. You're human too, Dallas. I'll be damned if I don't make you see that." She leaned her head on my shoulder and cried, and held on to me as if she'd never let me go. And it hit me. She only wanted to help me, to make me see that there is more to this world.

"Kyla, baby. Please stop, I'm here to stay. I love you too-" I cut myself off as I began to cry too. I thought I had forgotten how to cry a long time ago, but I couldn't help it.

"Dally, are you crying?" She looked up at me, and I could only nod.

"Look, I usually don't get touchy. But in the few short moments that we were standing right here, you changed me just now. You're right, I need to let people in, give them chances and try trusting other people too. I guess I really need most is to learn how to love and show it." I said, wiping my eyes dry.

"Dally, I'll tell you right now. There are posibilities that you will get hurt, and that there are people you can't trust. But I want you to trust me with your heart, because I trust you with mine." She hugged me.

"Why would you trust your heart with a greaser?" She popped her head up and looked at me.

"Hey, I'm just as much of a greaser as you are. I'm just not a skank with her legs open 24/7." She kissed me quickly and let me go.

"We should get home, they're probably getting worried." I said and hel out my hand to her, she took it and laced her fingers with mines.

"I am home, Dally. If I'm in your heart, I'll always be home." We walked to the Curtis' house in silence, and I was still taking in all that had happened. We walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Well heya, Dally. Kyla." Sodapop said as we walked in, and I smiled at him. He backed up a few inches.

"What the crap was that?" He asked, as if it was alien or something.

"Me smiling? Just a hello." I planted a kiss on Kyla's cheek before walking in the kitchen and fixing me a bowl of gumbo, this time with shrimp and crab meat.

"Dally, are you ok?" Rin said, and she felt my forhead. I pushed her hand away and smiled. She too, back up a few inches.

"If you want details, ask your sister." I said and strolled back into the living room, and all eyes were on me.

"I've never seen you so happy before, Dallas. Kyla, what kind of happy drinks did you give him?" Ponyboy asked.

"We had a talk. And well, we came to terms on certin issues." Kyla said as she sat down on my lap, and jacked my bowl of gumbo. "Hey, that's mines!"

"Ours." She corrected me.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet?" I said and she leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"Dally, I love you. Don't make me regret it." She said, and I smiled again, and everyone froze.

Apparently, my smile is so sexy, it makes the world stop and stare.


	15. Mardis Gras Mambo! Or Maybe Not

**A/n: hey guys, im so sorry for not updating. I came across a HUGE writers block: my friend came over, and I couldn't find anything to write about. I finally thought of something, and I owe my friend a big thank you for that. So I will make this a very good chapter, and I hope you get as queasy as I do when you read this. Enjoy!**

**Darry POV**

I watched as Rin and Kyla kept packing up their things, and silently wondered why. Were they moving out? Were they home sick and going back to Louisiana? Were they running away again?

I stood in the doorway of the room, and watched silently. Ponyboy and Sodapop were standing with me too, eventually. Pony looked like he was gonna say something, but couldn't, and Soda looked as if he wanted to cry. Pretty soon, everyone was standing behind me, and they all looked worried.

"Hey guys, what's with all the packing? You leavin'?" Johnny pushed his way past me, and walked up to Rin. She gave him a hug, and smiled at him.

"It's Mardis Gras! We get to go back home and celebrate!" She said, and the expression on Soda's face nearly broke my heart.

"So you're going home? For how long?" Dallas said as he stepped in the room.

"Just two days, and besides, you won't miss us! You're coming too. With all the hard work we've put in, we saved enough money to be able to buy that house, and still have some leftover for renovations and a vacation!" Kyla leaped on Dally, who stood there frozen.

"VACATION!" Hollered the girls from behind me, and they all ran in and started packing up too. I could have jumped for joy too, but there was a question still lingering in my mind.

"How do you expect us to get there?" I asked them, and they all froze.

"Well, you can drive your truck, Tori and Steve can ride shotgun. Soda, Ally, and I can ride in the back seat. Two-Bit has a car, and he can fit Pony and Katie in the front seat with him. Then Dally, Kyla and Johnny can ride in the back seat. Done." Rin said, I guess Johnny didn't like the idea of being separated from Rin, but someone had to do it.

"We would just have to put everything in the back of the truck and cover it with a tarp." Kyla said, and everyone went home to pack up. I guess we were all excited, because we were all finished within the hour.

"How long will it take to get there?" I said, checking the fuel levels and Steve tweaking up the truck.

"I would guess 12 hours with pit stops. If we leave at 10:00 we can miss traffic and be there in the morning. Mind you, we could make or kill time, depending on how fast we drive." Rin said as she arranged all the luggage in the back to make sure everything fit under the tarp.

"We'll also need to pack up some sandwich meat and bread. Some coffee too. Drinks and an icechest to keep everything cold and fresh." Kyla said as she hauled out another suitcase and handed it to Rin.

"Golly, have you two done this before?" Ponyboy asked as he passed a wrench to Steve.

"We did this all the time back home, and just a warning. Everybody talks like me and Kyla do, but with heavier accents." Rin chuckled. "There will be people trying to talk to you in french. So just ask if you don't get what they're saying."

"If there are people who talk french, how come you don't?" Johnny asked, putting his bag in the back of the truck, and Rin moved it into place.

"You see, they are enforcing students in school to speak english, so that they can communicate in the same language. But the french never dies, it's just not used in school. I could talk french to you if I wanted, but you wouldn't understand me. Rin, courir au magasin pour la glace?" Kyla said.

"Qe si quelqu'un vient trop!" Rin replied. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them funny.

"Beaux..." Kyla sighed. " I asked her to go to the store for ice, and she won't go unless someone goes with her."

"I ain't doin' nothin', I'll go." Two-Bit offered, and Johnny gave him the evil eye.

"Maybe Johnny should go instead." He instantly corrected, and Rin nodded.

"Be careful you two, stay on our side of town." Kyla shouted to them from inside the house.

After about an half hour, they came back and we iced everything down. Rin made a huge supper of baked chicken, corn, and mashed potatos with gravy. We ate, and horsed around for awhile until it was about 9:45. We gathered all of what we needed for the trip, and I downed another cup of coffee. I made a few extras for the trip, and gave a few to Two-Bit for when he starts dozing off.

"We'll drive for about 4 or 5 hours, then we'll wake everyone up for a pit stop, then we switch drivers for another 5, and then another pit stop. We'll get directions to make sure we're on the right track, and get breakfast when we get there." Rin explained to Two-Bit and I, and we all agreed that I would lead and Two-Bit would follow behind me.

"We'll see you guys in 5 hours." I said, and Rin gave a quick kiss to Johnny before getting in the back seat. He pouted, but went get in the back seat of Two-Bit's car anyway.

After we got out of town, Rin told me the way out of state, and down south. We drove for what seemed like forever, Rin staying up with me the whole way. We made it to Shreveport when my five hours were up. We woke everyone up for a pit stop so they got to pee, eat, whatever they had to do. Soda took over, and Rin drank some coffee to stay up.

"Rin, you sure you don't want to sleep? I can figure the way there from here." Soda said as we took off again. She shook her head.

"I'm not taking chances on getting lost. There are some places in New Orleans that are worse than Tulsa." She cracked her back and her knuckles. "Besides I just drank all that coffee, so I'm wide awake..." Those were the last words I heard before I drifted off to sleep in the back seat.

I woke up to someone shaking me and telling me to wake up. I realized that the sun was out, and the truck had stopped moving. But the voice was frantic, and I soon realized that it was Tori.

"What? Did we break down? What's wrong?" I asked as I jumped out.

"We're fine! Calm down, but look at where we are." She said as she climbed out the truck. I took it all in, and it was different than what I imagined. It was still very beautiful. The streets of New Orleans, lined with purple, green, and gold. The two-story buildings with balconies all around us.

"C'mon, stop daydreamin'. We need to get to our hotel." Rin grabbed my ear and dragged us into a building. She was wearing sunglasses and had her hair up in a ponytail. She had a cold expression.

"Are you ok?" I asked her after we got inside. She took off her glasses, and she had dark circles under her eyes. "Lack of sleep." was all she replied.

"Plus, we need to keep this on. If anyone recognizes us from the posted flyers of missing people, we're screwed." Kyla said, and she looked the same, except her ponytail was put through the hole of a baseball cap and she had put on darker makeup than what she usually wears.

"Oh that's true." Dallas rolled his eyes. "Look, you just keep it on the low, and if you see anyone you know or recognize, beat it outta there!" Rin and Kyla suddenly froze up when two well-built men walked in the door. Rin checked us in quickly and she and Kyla made a mad dash for the stairs.

"I guess they're excited about our vacation." Pony said as he laughed. I nudged him in the ribs, and he stopped instantly. We walked up to our rooms and found Rin in a corner crying and Kyla locked up in the closet.

"What is with you two?" Steve said as he dragged them to the middle of the floor and we sat down to comfort them. Rin jumped on Johnny and started mumbling incoherent words, and Johnny gripped her in a tight hug, his eyes smoldering.

"What? What's wrong?" Dally almost screamed. Kyla crawled over to him, and whispered to him, his eyes becoming enraged as he jumped up.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT WAS THEM?" He sounded mad. Kyla only nodded and started sobbing some more.

"You know, if you weren't crying so much, I'd go down there and beat their asses..." He said as he sat back down and held Kyla.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! WHO THE HELL WAS IT?" Two-Bit yelled. Rin looked at him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Those built-looking men, were our abusive ex's." The whole room became silent, and you could have heard a pin drop. Soda, Pony, Two-Bit, Me, Steve, Tori, Katie, and Ally instantly shot up and out the door.

"Those bastards! They'll get what's coming to them!" I heard Katie mumble. Johnny and Dally weren't far behind, and I could barely see Rin and Kyla's dark hair over my shoulder.

"Stop guys! We can't just go up to them and-" Rin's voice was cut off, and I stopped and turned around. I saw her on the floor, and one of the big men snickering. He tripped her and made her fall.

"Go up to them and announce your return home?" He sneered, and picked her up. He was barely bigger than me, so I figured we could take him.

"Get your hands off of her!" Johnny charged at him and junched him square across the face. He yelped out in pain, and his knuckles were bleeding.

"Who's gonna make me? Her boyfrie- oh wait. That's me." He snickered, and Johnny whipped out his blade.

"You put her down now, or not only will I put you in the hospital, but when you get out, I'll have you in jail for abuse." He only laughed at Johnny's threat, and replied.

"I could have you thrown in for attempted murder and kidnapping." He sneered right back, and Rin kicked the guy across his face with her boot. He dropped her and she scrambled behind Johnny. We heard Kyla scream from behind us, and when I looked at her I felt my heart sink...

She was in a headlock, and the man holding her was tearing her clothes apart...

She was about to be raped.


	16. All I've Got

**A/n: I can only guess that you are at the edges of your seats from last chapter. I wanted to give you something interesting to read to make up for the nights I haven't updated. But now the storyline continues from where we last left off. Enjoy!**

**Last time, Darry POV:**

**We heard Kyla scream from behind us, and when I looked at her I felt my heart sink...**

**She was in a headlock, and the man holding her was tearing her clothes apart...**

**She was about to be raped.**

Dally POV

I could only think of how badly I wanted to hurt that asshole. I was beyond angry, I wanted bloodshed. I wanted to hurt this man, and show him what being beat up was like.

Now take all that, and increase it tenfold. You'll have how mad I was when I saw him trying to rape Kyla. I don't even remember what I did, I was so angry. Darry and Soda tell me I went straight at him and started punching the shit outta him, which would explain why there are ambulances parked outside, and why there's blood on my knuckles when they ain't busted.

"Kyla, babe. You ok huh?" I watched as she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm ok, Dal. Thank you. I was so scared-" Her breath caught and she started crying.

"Where is that bastard anyway? And the other one?" Two-Bit said as he dug his hands in his pockets.

"They hauled the one who atatcked Rin down to the station, and well- the other one to the hospital. Busted nose, black eye, and missing teeth." Darry said. Rin was knocked out cold. Soda said she stayed up all night to give directions, and this kinda finished her off.

"At least we got them, but will we get charged?" Ponyboy asked the nearby officer.

"No. These men were the agressors, when your friend here attacked him, he brought himself up to be even with this agressor. Had your friend crossed the boundary line and done more damage than nessessary, he would have become the agressor, and THEN you'd get charged." The officer explained. I laughed, this was the first time I was let off the hook by the fuzz.

"Thank goodness..."Rin mumbled as she started to wake up, I guess she had been sleeping for about a good two and a half hours.

"Rin, go back to sleep. You need the rest." Katie said as she pushed her back down onto the bed.

"But, Dallas...and Johnnycake...tough guys...Kyla...fight...it's not fair!" She mumbled. I guess she was still delusional from lack of sleep.

"I'm right here Rin, Dally and I are ok." Johnny grabbed her hand and her face lit up.

"Johnnycake! Your ok! Oh, hey. I've been meaning to ask you, how the crap are you so good-lookin'?" She giggled, and Johnny blushed. He looked at us for help, and even the officer shrugged.

"Ok, Rin. Go to bed, now. You're still very tired." Johnny pushed on her shoulder and tried to get her back down, but she sat back up.

"But I miss you too much when I sleep Johnny." Johnny smiled and layed down next to her, and she smiled and let herself be pulled down by Johnny's arm. She fell asleep after that.

"You know who misses who, your dads miss you girls." He pointed to Kyla and Rin.

"That obvious huh?" Kyla said, and she looked at me with worry.

"Yeah, can you men explain why you kidnapped these two?" The officer said, and he started to radio in that he found them, but Soda stopped him.

"They didn't. We ran away." Kyla said, standing up.

"Any reason why?" The officer said, and he took out his notepad and pen.

"We had to get away from our abusive boyfriends. Well- ex's now. But we hid around town, and they'd find us and beat us for hiding. We hid outside of town, again, we were found and beaten. We went out of state, never found us. So we kept walking until they took us in. And we've been making a good living ever since." Kyla said, her voice was firm, but she was scared. I could tell by the way she kept wanting to crack her knuckles, but couldn't because she had already cracked them.

"I'm going to let your fathers know that you've been found. But, whether you come home or go back with them is between you and them." The police man was about to radio in again, and Rin started mumbling in her sleep.

"I don't care...about who says wha...if I'm with my family of greasers...I'm home..." She turned over and moved over to be closer to Johnny. Kyla gestured to her.

"There you have it. I might be in a family of poor, lower-class, and retarded JD's," Everyone gave her a look, and she held up her hands in defense. "But they're my family of poor, low-class, retarded JD's, and that is how it's gonna stay. Wanna know why?" She questioned the officer.

"W-w-why?" He stuttered out, Kyla was getting really intense.

"Because you don't break apart a family that cares about eachother very much. Do you have kids?" He nodded.

"A 17-year-old girl and a 9-year-old boy." He said, smiling.

"Imagine that you and your wife passed due to a car crash. Your daughter world have to work three jobs to keep your house, pay your bills, and feed your son. They're fine with it as long as they stick together. Would you want someone separating them, because they can do better, but prefer to stay together?" He shook his head. Katie spoke up, and Rin started to open her eyes

"Sir, no disrespect. But that's the kind of family your looking at. The Curtis brothers lost their parents a little less than a year ago. Darry is the official caretaker. He roofs houses and barely takes time off for himself. Sodapop is next in line, he works at a gas station as a manager, and helps his buddy work on cars. He's a dropout so he can help pay bills. Ponyboy is still in school, and all Darry wants is to send him off to college to make something out of him, so he can get a good job and bring home money for food." Ally stood up and gestured to Johnny.

"Johnnycake here, his parents want nothing to do with him! The gang is the only family he's got. Dallas too! No family, only the gang. Steve has no one else either, and Two-Bit only has his mom, who works all the damn time." Tori walked up to him and spoke in a low growl.

"All Rin and Kyla have are their fathers who they don't even see because they're always at work, I can't stand being told what to do with my life, Katie lost everything after her best friend and gradmother died, Ally's dad is abusive and a drunk, her mom is always working and her brother lives on the rough side of New York. ALL WE HAVE IS EACHOTHER!" She stopped to breathe, and we were all silent. We had never seen the girls get this mad before, not even when they were on their periods. Rin spoke up, tears in her eyes.

"Do you really want to separate that? The only thing we know that we can hold on to, the only thing most of us have to live for? The other girls you see in here are runaways too. Would you really send them back to that? To misery?" Tears began sliding down everyone's faces. I even felt hot tears running down my cheeks. For the first time, I saw an officer cry for me-for us. He cried for hoods who only wanted to stay togther.

"I couldn't do that...It'd damn near break my heart. Here's what I can do for you, I'll let your fathers know that we've heard from you. We'll tell them that you're ok and safe, that you also relay the message that you want to stay with your new family and will return home for holidays and birthdays. Is that alright?" Rin exchanged a glance with Kyla, and they nodded.

"Well, I hope you two have a safe Mardi Gras. Enjoy the parades, and be safe." He walked out the room, and as soon as I heard the door close, I let myself breathe.

"Oh boy, what a relief." Rin said, getting up and stretching.

"Hey girls, did you really mean what you said?" Soda asked as leaned against the wall. Everyone shared a look, and we all broke out into one big group-smile-thing. No words, no plan, just a sacred moment that we all shared.

Then it really hit me like a wall of bricks- these were the people who would always stay by my side, who would bail me out in a heartbeat if I got thrown in.

These people really are my family.


	17. I'm Comin' Home

**A/n: hey guys, im soo sorry for not updating in a while. YOu see on Feb 26 is my b-day, so i had to manage a small party cause my mom isnt feeling well due to back surgery. So i've been working in this in between breaks and free time. Thank you for understanding. Enjoy!**

**Ponyboy POV**

I woke up the next morning. I felt exausted, I ached, and I definantly think New Orleans can throw a party. I rolled over and saw Katie laying next to me, and I noticed that her shoulder was uncovered where a sleve to a shirt would have normally been. I observed myself, and found that I was only in my underwear. I lifted the sheets a little, fearing that I did things with Katie that would earn me a slap across the face. I saw her bra, and barely made out the outline of her shorts.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing?" Katie said as he lifted her head off her pillow. I felt my ears get hot, and put the sheets back down.

"Making sure we didn't do anythin' that would get our teeth knocked out." I said, and she giggled. Her hair was tousled and messy, and her eyes glowed softly in the morning sun.

"What are you staring at, Pony?" She crawled closer to me and layed her head on my chest.

"I believe I would be laying eyes on the most georgeous girl I know." I said, and she slapped me across the face

"What the hell are you doing staring at other girls!" She fussed, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I was talking about you, crazy!" I leaned down and kissed her. "I wouldn't lay eyes on any other girl but you." I said, and I stood up. Today was going to be another great day like yesterday.

"Hey Pony, how do we wake everyone up?" Katie said as she slipped on a fresh pair of jeans and a purple button-down.

"Like this. Ok, you scream..." I trailed off as I whispered to her, and she giggled.

"Watch and see who's guilty here." I said, and she nodded. She took a deep breath and started yelling.

"OH MY GOD! MY HUSBANDS HOME!" She screamed out and the boys started scrambling outta bed. My turn was next.

"QUICK! MY WIFE CAME BACK FROM VACATION, HIDE!" And the girls where out of bed too! This was funny! Rin ran into Darry by accedent and almost locked lips, while Soda was trying to shove Kyla in a closet. Katie and I died laughed, almost.

"What's the big idea Pony? You and Katie tryin' to scare us half to death?" Soda said as he helped Kyla up, who had a bruise starting to form on her shoulder.

"I honestly don't know. But hey, at least everyone's up!" I said, and soon everyone was laughing too.

"So Katie, who's guilty here?" I said as I slipped on a clean shirt. Everyone stopped laughing and gave guilty looks to their partners, except Two-Bit and Steve, who had no girls.

"It's not like that- you see. Uhh.." Dally tried, but failed. We all busted out laughing again.

"It's ok, Dal. We know it was just instinct." Soda said, and everyone agreed.

"Unless it was more than instinct..." Kyla said as she walked over to Dally, and he chuckled.

"I think it's way more than that..." Darry said, and Tori hid her head under the covers.

"I'm so not watching this. I will not watch a pool little girl lose her virginity in front of me!" She said and we all started laughing, but Dallas looked ticked off.

"Look, that's for another time and place!" He said, and someone came in the door.

"You know what else is for another time and place? Our daughters coming home!" Two men stepped in, and you could have stared wide-eyed at how the resemblance in the two men and their daughters was so uncanny. It's like they were clones almost.

"Dad!" Rin jumped up and pounced on the shorter of the two. He had dark eyes and hair like Rin, but his eyes were almost black, as Rin's brown eyes looked like a chocolate cake. His hair was a lighter brown than hers was. His hair was a dirt brown, and Rins was dark chocolate brown.

"Hey sweetie..." He said, and he started crying. "I was so worried, I missed you so much." Rin was crying on his shoulder, the poor girl must have been homesick.

"Kyla..." The other man started, and Kyla was at his waist in a second.

"I missed you daddy! I'm so sorry!" She was crying hard, and her dad picked her up and held her like a baby and sat on the bed.

"Where did you go? What happened hon'? You scared me and Mr. Danny here half to death!" He was crying too, and I felt as if I wanted to cry.

"We had to, Daddy. They were going to find us, and beat us. We should have told you, but they said they'd kill us if we said a word. I was so scared Daddy, I didn't want to die!" Kyla bawled out, and Rin looked no better than she did.

"You mean Doug and Rye? Your boyfriends?" Rin's father, who is known as Mr. Danny, said. Rin corrected him.

"Ex's now, they were hauled off to the station last night." Mr. Danny nodded, and held her closer.

"Yeah, we got the whole scoop last night. Even the bit about these wonderful people who have been taking care of you two." He said, and shot us a smile.

"Ha! More like they've been taking care of us!" Darry said, and we all agreed. They have been taking care of us, ever since the night they cried on my and Johnny's shoulders. They help pay bills, they cook and clean, they keep us on our toes, and they make sure that they are providing for us.

"What have they been doing?" The other man eyed us down, and sent a harsh glare our way.

"They saved Ponyboy and Johnny here from being attacked by some asswipes, then after we took them in, they got a job to help pay bills, and they've been cooking for us and cleaning. Did you even know that Rin could be a doctor?" Soda said, and Ally nodded.

"So it seems that you two have made quite a living with these people." Mr. Danny put Rin down, and she wiped her eyes dry of tears.

"You see, Dad, when we ran away, we had no idea where we were going. We just ran. We were walking through Tulsa, Oklahoma to find a place to crash after days of walking, and we came through this park. We saw Ponyboy and Johnny walking towards us, and we didn't know if they would try anything, so we hid from them until they passed. The didn't get to because these socs came up on the greasers territory and wanted to pick a fight with them. Then Pony was getting drowned, so Kyla jumped in and beat the crap out of three socs and then I was swinging at these other ones, and they retreated because they got overwhelmed." Mr. Danny stopped her before she could go on.

"What on Earth is a Socs? Or a greaser?" Rin laughed and apologized for not explaining.

"A SOC not SOCS are the west-side rich kids who have all the breaks. A greaser is well- I guess you can say a person opposite of rich kids. Barely hanging on to a house and struggling to manage and they're always getting jumped by the socs because they wear theit hair long and grease it with hair grease." He looked at us, then back at her.

"Ok, well continue with your story..." Kyla urged, and I could tell that she didn't want this to get awkward.

"Right. Well they thanked us and let us crash at their place until we can get a house or something, hence the job at Dingo's, and we've been living with them since that night. We've since then taken in Katie, Ally, and Tori too. It's been a huge growing family since." Rin finished. Looking back, it only seems like it was months ago back in late December when we found them. I remember it was cold that night, and the goosebumps on Kyla's skin...

"So wait, you had no idea at all if you were ever gonna come back and let us know that you were ok? What is the matter with you? We thought you were dead for the longest time!" Kyla's father fussed as he stood up.

"No, we had no idea. We only came back down for Mardis Gras. We're real sorry we scared you, but we were scared too. We had no idea if we were going to get picked up while we were walking, we didn't know if we could get over our fear and come home to TELL you we're ok, and that our boyfriends were abusing us. We didn't know if we would stay up late every night crying our eyes out because we were homesick, we surely didn't know if the good things we have back in Tulsa would last us long enough to turn 18 and get us on our feet. We still don't know what's going to happen now, because we have two families that need us, and we have no idea if our families are going to be broken. WE JUST DON'T KNOW!" Rin cried out, and she started crying all over again, torn about where she will go after this.

"Ravyn, calm yourself!" Rin quieted herself down at her father's command. I had forgotten her real name, and Kyla's nickname. It had been so long since our introduction...

"Ok, wait. What does this mean? What's going to happen to them?" Johnny said, and Rin gave him a look that broke my heart.

"Well, I mean they are our daughters, so the right thing would be to take them back home-" Kyla's father was cut of by Dally.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but did you get our side of the story from that officer? Or did he just rat us out to you?" Dally questioned.

"He told us that he had found our girls, where they were, and what happened. That's all we needed to know." He shot back, and the got into a heated glaring contest at eachother.

"So he didn't tell you about us, did he?" Rin said, wiping her eyes again.

"US? What US is there? There's me, you, Kyla, and Mr. Chester. That's US." He said, getting stern. RIn shook her head and walked over to Johnny and took his hand, then she took mine. I got the hit and grabbed Katie's who grabbed Darry's. We all held our hands firm and Dally held his out for Kyla, who took it.

"No Dad, US. My greaser family from Tulsa. The ones who have supported me in these hard months. They one thing other than you that I really have. We had a whole speech on this last night with the officer, and he said he wouldn't break us apart. He lied to us, Dad. I don't want to leave my family behind." Rin said firmly, but not sassy.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR FAMILY HERE? WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER, AND YOU BROTHERS AND SISTERS AND-" Mr. Danny was cut off by Rin growling at him, and talking in a low voice.

"They only family I have here is you and Mr. C! Mother doesn't care about me, she left you with me and high-tailed it outta here as soon as I left her fingertips! The only brothers and sisters I have are the ones that stand here with me. This family not only includes brothers and sisters, but also my friends, my boyfriend too! You are not pulling me away from them..." She was angry. Not just oops-I-pressed-a-wrong-button-and-made-her-mad angry, but if-you-mess-with-me-I will-go-ape angry. I felt Johnny's hand quiver slightly.

"Listen, Dad. I love you with all my heart, I do. But we need these people, and I know they need us too. If we leave, then we break Dally and Johnny's hearts, then they wouldn't know what to do. It would cause a negative chain reaction. So negative even, that I wouldn't be able to live with myself..." Rin said, and she hung her head. Darry spoke up after some time of silence, and he had an expression that I would laugh if the moment hadn't been so serious.

"What if you move?" He asked, and Kyla gave him the funniest 'huh?' face I've ever seen.

"Yeah! What if we buy that house across the street? Then we renovate it to make it bigger. We could fit everyone in there, even the Curtises!" Ally exclaimed, and it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Wait, move? I don't know, I've got a boat company and all... I couldn't just leave." Mr. Danny said, and Mr. Chester nodded too.

"Dad, you can live off of you savings, and I have a good paying job. I can go back to school and get a scholarship and go to college, get a decent job, and pick up where the bizz left off. Except in a doc's office.

"I'll have to think about it, I mean, I'm not so sure I wanna leave da bayou... you know?" He said, and Rin nodded.

"Well, look. You can think about it for awhile," she dropped Johnny's hand. "But I need to get dressed. They having king cake downstairs and I ain't missin' a bite!" She hopped over a bed and grabbed her clothes to get dressed. We all agreed and followed suit.

Starting over again sounded like a great idea to me. We woud have actual fathers in the house, and maybe Darry wouldn't have to work so hard.

But maybe I should just enjoy the king cake before I get lost in my head.


	18. Memories Made, New Wounds To Heal

**Chapter 17**

**A/n: im real sorry for not updating sooner! I've been through a lot since my birthday, and I hope you understand. No, I'm not allowed to say what's been going on, but now I refuse to leave my room unless it's to eat or use the bathroom. Now with that out the way, I want to let you all know about another Outsiders story I've started. This one will have an intended plot to it, where as this one, (if you've noticed) is something to interest you while you read. Not neglecting this story, but it has no plot for a reason. It's a feel-good story. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Ponyboy POV**

Many weeks after that day, about four or five, we were moving all of our things into the new house. We were able to renovate it to fit everyone. We added a second story, with two more bathrooms and three more bedrooms, all with bunkbeds. So now it was a six-bed, four-bath, two-story house. We were all really proud of it, the house I mean. We all pitched in to make it work, and we worked everyday from 3 to 9. I know that doesn't sound like much, but 6 hours with 12 people working their behinds off everyday for 5 weeks is pretty good.

"Man, it's so new, so quiet, so unbroken in." Dally said as he helped Steve and Soda haul in furniture. Steve rolled his eyes at him and set the sofa down in what would be our new living room.

"Quiet how?" Soda asked, wiping his brow on a rag he kept in his back pocket. Dally shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"It's new, not like as in brand-new, but it doesn't have the usual vibe in here, man. The jumpy stuff that keeps us going." He said, and Ally walked by, humming a song. Dally turned his head and he perked up a little.

"That's what we're missing. You dig?" Soda nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I dig! Ally, get the girls. We need you all here. It's important!" Soda called to her. She came over and gave Soda a quick hug and a kiss.

"Ok Sodiepop! What the big deal anyway?" She asked as Soda took out his small pocket knife and cut her hairtie.

"We need to have kinda something like a welcoming thing, and why won't you keep your hair down for me?" He asked, and she pouted.

"Cause I like my hair up instead. Why do you like it down?" She asked, and Soda smiled.

"Because I think it looks more like the Ally I love, rather than the Ally I always see." She smiled and walked off to go get the girls.

"Pone, can you get Darry and Two-Bit?" Soda asked, and I nodded. I ran upstairs, where they were setting up the bunks, and told them that they were needed downstairs pronto. We all got down there, and Soda was beaming.

"Ok, guys. I know it's a new house and all, and it feels kinda empty. But that's because we haven't made any memories here yet, and I kinda want to make the first one special." Soda looked over at Dally, who smiled.

"So if we could sing to make our first memory here, that would be great." Soda said, and Katie started singing. It was a fairly new song, but we all knew this song by heart.

"Give me a second, I- I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state-" She was cut off as Steve sang.

"My lover, she's waiting for me, just across the bar-" Rin jumped in.

"My seat's been taken by some sunglasses-" Johnny came in.

"Asking about a scar and," There was a pause and Two-bit sang the next part

"I know I gave it to you months ago..." Tori came in after him

"I know your trying to forget..." She sang, and Darry held her closer as he sung.

"But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies, you know I'm trying hard to take it back.." Kyla and Dally jumped in.

"So if by the time" Kyla sang, "The bar closes," dally sang after, "And you feel like fallin' down.." they sang together.

"I'll carry" girls sang "you home" boys sang and then we all took a deep breath and we belted out the next part together, as a family of harmony and voices.

"TONIGHT, WE ARE YOUNG!" We all swayed as we sang. "SO LET'S SET THIS WORLD ON FIRE! WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER, THAN THE SUUUN!" We were all on key, and now it was time to get harmonic.

"TONIGHT," the girls notes went up from pitch, but stayed in key and the boys went down in this part: "WE ARE YOUNG!" pause "SO LET'S SET THIS WORLD ON FIRE! WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER THAN THE SUUUUN!" Now it was my turn to jump in.

"Now I know that-I'm not- All that- you got!" I was cut off by Ally.

"I guess that I- I just thought, maybe we can find new ways to fall apart." Then soda jumped in.

"BUT OUR FRIENDS ARE BACK!" Two-Bit raised a beer.

"SO LET'S RAISE A TOAST!" He belted.

"CAUSE I FOUND SOMEONE TO CARRY ME HOOMEE!" Johnny said, slinging an arm around Rin, and we all sang again!

"TONIGHT, WE ARE YOUNG! SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER-THAN THE SUUUUN! TONIGHT, WE ARE YOUNG! (two-bit: got that right!) SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER- THAN THE SUUUN!" The girls harmonized in the background of nan nan na's... And the boys sang the main part.

"Carry me home tonight (na na na, na na na na...) Just carry me home tonight (na na na, na na na na)..." Then Rin and Katie took charge and stepped up.

"The world is on my side. I have no reason to run. So will someone come and carry me home tonight." Katie sang loudly.

"The angels never arrived, but I can hear the choir..." Rin sang powerfully, then she and Katie sang together.

"So will someone come and carry me home..." then we all sang together, but with not as much power behind it.

"Tonight, we are young. So let's set the world on fire, and we can burn brighter than the sun! Tonight, we are young! So let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun.." we all let our voices fade, and we sang together, softly.

"So if by the time, the bar closes, and you feel like fallin' down." short pause "i'll carry...you home...Tonight." We let the silence hang for awhile, and we heard sniffling.

"Who's crying? Please don't cry!" Two-bit said, and we looked around the room. It was a female crying, but all the girl's faces were dry. Two-Bit walked over to the front door, and we head him gasp. I ran to the door, and laying on our front step was a girl. She looked about Soda's age, but her frame was so small. She had strawberry-blond, wavy hair. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and red from crying.

"I'm s-sorry, I heard you singing, and I thought I would just stop to listen, and-" I didn't really understand much else of what she was saying, because she started sobbing when she tried to finish her statement.

"C'mon, doll. Calm down." Steve said as he walked over and picked her up. He sat down on the couch, and she wouldn't let him go. He tried several times to put her on the couch, but she only clung to him tighter each time.

"Miss? Can we get your name so we can contact your folks or something?" She started sobbing even harder, and Two-Bit came over and rubbed her back.

"M-m-my p-p-parents we-were jus-just brutally-y m-murdered i-i-i-in f-f-front o-of m-my ey-eye-eyes.." she sobbed out, and Steve and Two-Bit looked at eachother, horrified.

"I ran a-away, c-cause h-he said t-that I- I was next..." she started to get better stability in her voice, but the sobs still wracked her body and the tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"My mother's last word to me were to run, and I told her I loved her. She just died, and I don't even know where my dad's body is...as I ran out the house, he came out and shouted behind me: I'll find you, no matter where you go! I'll always be where you least expect me." She broke down in sobs again, scared for her life.

"Did you call the police?" Darry asked, she shook her head and Darry nodded, obviously going find a phone.

"If you want, you can stay with us..." Katie offered, and the girl looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Oh can I? I know this is your new home and all, but I couldn't really-" Steve cut her off.

"Listen, most of the girls you see- no, ALL of the girls you see in here are strays and runaways. I think we can afford to take one more as long as you get a job." She looked at him with wide eyes, then hugged him tightly once more.

"Oh thank you! You are angels!" She said, and I had to bite back a chuckle.

"So who is the guy who killed your parents?" Darry said, coming back in the room.

"Bob Sheldon?"

**A/n: cliffie. I dont own the song used in this chapter. Sorry again guys, please bear with me! Also, I have a new outsider's story up, called "Queen of Hearts". it has nothing to do with steve, soda, and a card game. please go check it out, i dont think you'll be sorry**


	19. Info update, please read

**A/n: hey guys! I know I haven't been updating a whole lot, and I have my reasons. I've been under lots of stress since January, because that's when my mom got a surgery done in her lower back. She had a different surgery a few years ago, because there was a bone in her spine pressing against the spinal nerve, so they had to shave it down. The guy perfroming the surgery was using a laser to shave it, and he wound up cutting through a supporting bone in the spine, causing a few of the disks to slip down, grind against eachother, and cause more pain than in the beginning. So with that explanation out the way, I've been trying to help out the best I can around home. I took on a lot of responsibility, more than what I'm used to, and the stress from that caused me and my dad to be at edge with eachother. That blew over though, and now I'm stressing over other, and smaller, things. I'm losing hair, and I need a haircut because my hair it a bird's nest over here. For the last week, I've come home everyday, totaly fine. But I always end up crying for whatever reason. Even the day I wrote this update, I cried. I just really wanted to let you know what's going down, and not to worry, because I will have you next chapter up as soon as I get an idea for it. (Help required, please submit ideas).**

**Thanks,**

**Petunia132 :-D**


	20. Distance Is Closer Than What It Seems

**A/n: I'm back! And ready to write! I hope you gut arent too mad about everything. It's kinda like I have a plate of food, and I'm trying my hardest to eat everything on it, but more food keeps getting piled on. Well now that the dishes are done, I can get back to my life here on fanfiction! Enjoy!**

**Ponyboy POV**

"Bob Sheldon?" She had said. I was glued in place at the mention of his name. That night when he and his friends jumped me and Johnny, he scared me somethin' fierce.

"That cold hearted..." Dally started, but started mumbling under his breath. He then proceeded to walk outside and started calling Bob everything under the sun.

We sat in silence for awhile, the girls small sobs escaping her throat now and then. Two-Bit just kept rubbing her back, mumbling into her hair incoherent words to my ears. It seemed to calm her down, so no one said anything about it.

"My name's Tabithina, but Tabi is ok. Tabi Adelita Browne." She said finally, after her sobs stopped. Two-Bit chuckled.

"Your enitials spell TAB, just marry somone who's last name starts with an 'I' and you'll spell out your nickname with your names and such." This made her chuckle, and Two-Bit smiled at seeing her smile. He doesn't like it much when girls cry.

"Well, I called the police, and gave them our address. They should be here shortly, and you can take them to your house so they can.. well you know.." Darry said, sympathetically.

"Do you have any nearby relatives?" Tori asked, coming to kneel down beside the couch.

"Out of state, and most disowned me. I could only think of my Aunt Rachel, but she has so many children already. 23 of them." She sniffled out. My eyes widened when the thought processed through my head.

"Holy crap on a cracker! That's a lot of sex!" Two-Bit blurted out, earning him a smack upside the head from Kyla. Tabi laughed at this, and patted Two-Bit's head.

"It's not his fault they enjoy that kind of pleasure." She said, and Kyla laughed.

"But it IS his fault for mentioning it and thinking that way." Steve threw a swing at a Two-Bit, who ducked and grabbed Steve in a headlock. They wrestled upon the floor for awhile, Two-Bit crying uncle when Steve gave him a titty-twister.

"Sorry you had to see that doll, I'm sure we come off as some pretty messed up greasers, huh?" Two-Bit said as he sat back down next to Tabi, where she was laughing her head off.

"No, just laid-back people who know how to enjoy what they have." Now that I take a better look at her, she looked like a socy girl. I had seen her around before at school before, she always hung around Cherry and her cheerleaders.

"Well Tabi, what do you plan on doing after this?" Soda asked as the police started to show up.

"Well, I guess I would live with you guys until I get on my feet, then maybe work until I save enough money to put me through college, get a degree, get a decent job, and then work my butt off until I know I can live off my life savings, and then do whatever after that. Maybe get married somewhere along the line and start a family. Who knows." She said, thinking long and hard about it.

"You don't really have to work so hard. I'm sure you inherited your parent's fortune." Darry said, she shook her head.

"True, but that I'll save. I'll use the money I make to help with the bills as I live here, and save up to go to college." She said.

"With our help of course." Rin piped up. "We are making enough money to put all of us through college, along with paying bills and groceries, but we have a good bit left over. Make the money you can, then we'll help supply the difference you didn't make."

"I couldn't! That's not fair to you." She whined.

"And it's not fair to YOU that you had to watch your parents die in front of you." Ally replied softly as the police walked in.

They stayed here for hours, each one making Dally more and more timid. He would pace around a lot, chew his fingernails, and shake his leg if he was sitting.

"Dally, you need to chill out before they think it's you who killed her parents." Kyla whispered to him, he nodded and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"After they leave, can I have a smoke?" He asked with a bit of shakiness. Kyla nodded, and squeezed his hand. I saw Rin walk out the room into the kitchen, and grab a glass of water. She downed it and sighed, then stared out the window. I followed her in.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." She replied shortly.

"Something buggin' you?" I said, leaning against the counter. She shook her head.

"I know a liar when I see one, Rin." She sighed again, this time, giving in.

"I don't know why, but Johnny has been distant with me since we got back from New Orleans. He doesn't sleep next to me, doesn't hold my hand, he won't even hug me anymore. Ponyboy, I think I'm losing him..." Her voice broke as she sniffled and tried to hold back tears.

"Am I doing something wrong? Should I give him more space?" She choked out in small sobs. I rubbed her back, not knowing what to say.

"Maybe you should try talking to him, or using.. more seductive tactics." I said, grinning. She blushed.

"Pony, I couldn't. As a girl, I have my morals. It might be best to end this before we get too deep anyway..." She looked away as her sentence trailed off. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Do you realize how much you've helped Johnny? You got him to actually talk more, and then make bold moves around other people. He would never talk smack to anyone, kiss you in front of the gang the way he does, and you want to leave him because you're scared of getting hurt?" I quipped under my breath, and she stared at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you get it, Rin? You're the one thing Johnny really has anymore. You mean the world to him, and you're all he ever talks about. He needs you Rin, and I'm not saying it just to give you ear candy." I said, and she looked back down. Her body wracked with a few quiet sobs, and she looked back up after a few moments.

"But why is he so distant? Why would he avoid me, or not even touch me anymore? I don't get it Pony. You say I mean so much to him, but he doesn't act like it." She choked out.

Tori had passed by during Rin's statement, and she came back and listened to the rest. She now leaned against the doorframe, looking upon Rin with her brows furrowed.

"Darry has been getting distant with me too. And I even see Soda and Dallas not getting so touchy-feely with the girls. Pony too. Is there something going on, Pony, that you can't be too close to Katie?" She raised her eyebrow at me, and I felt my ears getting hot. I now understood why Johnny was also being distant to Rin.

"I-I-I don't r-really want-t t-to hav-ve th-the-this c-converstation an-nym-more. C-c-can I-I g-g-go n-n-n-now?" I stuttered out. I knew why. I knew impulse. I knew my feelings.

"Spit it out." Tori stepped closer as she put her hands on her hips, and gave a cool, icy glare in my direction. "It won't hurt you, or us, we just wanna know." She said all-too-evenly.

"IDontKnowWhatYou'reTalkingAbout!" I said all in a rush. Now, I even had Rin giving me the cool stare. Man, Tori could look real tough when she wanted to.

"Tori, back off." Rin said as she turned her stare to Tori, then it came back to me. "Just tell me what's going on with you boys? We don't like distancy." She said flatly. Oh boy, I thought, how would they take something like this? Would I get slapped? What if they tell Katie?

I backed up, and found myself still against the counter. I tried going right, Tori blocked me. Then I tried left, Rin blocked me. I'm trapped, I thought, doomed.

"Ok! Promise you won't tell Katie?" I said quietly. Rin shared a look with Tori, and nodded.

"Promise." They said. I relaxed, but I felt my ears heat up again.

"It's me. It has nothing to do with her, yet everything about it is because of her." They looked at me funny. "What I mean is, me and the guys are being distant because we're scared that we'll do something we don't want to, and by 'something' we mean...things like that..." They stared wide-eyed.

"That makes perfect sense! They guys are being distant because the girls turn them on-" Rin started, and Tori finished for her.

"And they're scared that certain impulses will take over and they'll do something that'll make us kick their heads in!" Tori huffed. She seemed mad.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt anyone, we do it to make sure you guys don't accedentally make us do things we'll all regret." Darry said from the doorway. The police and Tabi left while Rin and Tori were busy cornering me.

"Darry, I-" Tori started, but Darry put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Look, I want to say that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you by doing this, but I figured that it was safer this way. I warned all the guys about it too." He put a hand on her cheek, and she jerked away from it.

"You ever considered that you're hurting us more when you do that? When you aren't holding me, rejecting my hugs and pulling my hands off of you, you make me feel unwanted! Then going tell the other guys to do it too? Poor Rin here was going to break up with Johnnycake!" She had been raising her voice. I heard a gasp from the living room, and Johnny came running in with fear and heartbreak all over his face.

"Johnny..I wasn't going to. It was mindless thinking and-" She cut herself off as she put her hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs that were trying to escape her lips.

"Woah, hey, hey! Don't cry. I hate it when girls cry, especially my girl." Johnny rushed over and enveloped her in a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him and curled her fingers in his shirt.

"I thought I was loosing you. I didn't know if I should keep going and risk getting hurt, or end it and save us both the trouble. I was scared Johnny, and I didn't want to loose you. You are the only thing that keeps me going anymore." She cried to him, and he rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Man, did we do all that? I mean, I've slacked off and all, but I never thought it hurt you guys so much.." Soda said to Ally.

"The things you see in Rin is how me and the other girls feel inside. Rin is like a window when it comes to feelings. Pure glass. You can see into it, and whats beyond the panel." Kyla said, and Ally and the other girls nodded.

"Jeez babe, if we were hurting you that much, why did you keep quiet about it?" Dally said as he slung an arm around Kyla.

"We didn't want to bring it up, should the case be that we got into a fight and broke up." Ally said, and she looked over at Soda. He walked across the room and stopped right in front of her.

"We should learn to be more open." He stopped and chuckled. "You could start by opening wider..." Ally gave him a good slap across the cheek for that one. I have to admit though, he deserved it.

"To think, I thought boys actually gave a crap about girls feelings!" She stormed upstairs, and Soda was right on her heels.

"I know where they're going!" Steve joked, and all the other girls went right up to him. Rin slapped him, Kyla decked him in the jaw, and Tori got him where it counts.

"I'm going outside!" Tori said, and she stormed out the back door with Darry in tow.

"C'mon Dally. We're going to see a movie!" Kyla grabbed him by the jacket and practically dragged him out the door.

"I guess me and Rin will go talk in a separate room..." Johnny said, and he took Rin's hand and led her down the hall.

"I guess I had better go crash. Katie, Tabi, and Two-bit went with the police. So stay up and wait for them, you need to have a talk with the Katester. Be open and honest, and you got the key to a girl." Steve went upstairs, and I heard a door close.

I stayed up until Katie, Tabi and Two-bit got home. It was only 5:30pm when they did. I talked to Katie about it, and she said she was cool about it. But she did threaten me never to do it again, or she'd have The Beatles singing in my ear all night long.

Hours later, I laid down on the top bunk, hands behind my head. I thought of everything that happened today, and I thought of Tabi. How distraught she must be, watching her parents being brutally murdered in front of her. No one should have to be put through that. Not ever.

Then something hit me like a wall of bricks. What if the socs come after us for taking Tabi in? The last thing I needed was a lingering thought to give me nightmares.

But my dreams that night wound up being more than just dreams...


	21. PLEASE READ

**MAHOR AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, I know i haven't been updating a lot lately. All i have to really say is that Im out of ideas. no wazz, i really am. I need a good, not-to-cheesy idea for my story. I know for sure that somewhere ill have to put a court case for lil bobby's murder fiasco, but it'll be a few chapters away. I really need your ideas for a few chapters to come, and i really wanna keep going until i have, like, umpteen-billion chapters! but i need ideas. I will rely on you- my reviewers, favoriters, alert-adders, and readers, to give me your best ideas. IDEAS MUST BE IN PRIVATE MESSAGE! I would prefer it actually, so that the next chapter is a surprise, and no one can steal very original ideas. :) Thanks you guys!**

**~Petunia132, or Ray**


	22. Sickly Sweet

**A/n: ok! I'm sooo sorry for not updating! It's been too long, i know. I've been dealing with a lot of things lately (Mostly cuz of my ex-boyfriend, who shall not be named -.-) but ive also gotten braces, which hurt and cut up my mouth. But besides that, i've also had no story inspiration. SO now that I'm backed up with drama, I can write about it so then you would figure why I've been out for so long. I'll write from the third point of view, so that way you can see ALL that goes on (i had to get told second hand and connect a few dots..) but anyway, enjoy! (Btw, I'm going to use Soda and Ally to show you what went down, because Soda also knows Sandy, who will play a HUGE part in all this)**

**3rd POV**

Soda and Ally were at the DX, doing what they usually do on Sundays. Laughing, loving, smiling. The usual for them. Soda was working under a car while Ally sat on the hood talking to him, telling him about how her life used to be before she ran away.

"My uncle was the best! He had this real tuff-looking mustang that he would drive me around town in. From afar it looks black, but in the sunlight it glows this awesome purple color..." She said with a sigh.

"Man, that does sound tuff.. " He said as he tried to pull himself from under the car. He wiped his oily hands on a rag and gave Ally a small kiss on the cheek. Steve came walking in and took over the car after Soda gave him the gist of what's still broken.

Suddenly, the bell of the front door rang, and Soda and Ally rushed to he front to see what the customer needed.

"Hi miss, what can I get for you today?" Soda asked the woman as he bent down to grab some pens that were on the floor.

"How about you stand up straight and give me a decent hello?" The woman said. Soda stood up straight as he recognized the voice and hit his head along the way.

"Ow! What th- SANDY!" He said, recognizing the woman. He went around he counter to give her a hug, but stopped as he looked down at his shirt and jeans.

"Well, we can save the hugs for another time..." He said. "How have you been since high school? You look like your doing great!" Soda gushed.

"I've been just fine, and how about you? You look like you have yourself tied up by this chick." She said as she passed Ally a wink.

"Oh yeah! Ally, I'd like you to meet Sandy, a good friend of mine from high school before I dropped out. Sandy, this is my girlfriend, Ally." Sandy and Ally shook hands as they mumbled greetings to one another.

"Well, uhm. Can I get you anything while your here?" Soda asked with a smile.

"Nah, I just came by to see how you were doing. I miss you is all." Sandy said. Ally started to get an uneasy feeling about this girl. She didn't like where it was going either.

"I'm sure you do, but me and Sodiepop over here can't fool around all day. We got three cars that need fixin' up!" Steve said as he came from the back to jack a screwdriver out of Soda's pocket.

"Ok then, I'll come by another time. Bye Soda!" She said as she turned, waved, and walked out the station.

"I don't like her." Ally said bluntly.

"Aw, chin up! She's just a friend of mine. No worries, ok?" Soda said as he kissed her cheek and went back to the garage to help steve.

"Okaaay..." She said unsurely as she followed Soda to the back.

After all was said and done, they closed up the DX and decided to head home for supper. They were looking forward to pan-fried pork chops with mac and cheese.

"Man! Kyla and Rin has done it again! How's you get the noodles to be so huge?" Exclaimed Steve. They were elbow noodles as long as a pinky finger, and as round as a quarter.

"They were jumbo noodles on sale... we figured we'd try them out." Rin said as she tore off a piece of pork chop and ate it.

After supper, they all went to bed. The next morning, Ally woke up later than usual. Soda and Steve had already left for the DX, and Darry was just walking out the shower.

"Heya Ally. Breakfast is in the oven, and Katie and Pony are still out like a couple of lights." He said as he pulled his shirt on. He gave her a quick hug, and ran out the front door.

"Bye. Be careful!" She called after him. She went into Ponyboy and Katie's room to wake them up.

"C'mon lazy bugs! It's breakfast time!" Ally said as she shook them. Pony was out the bed as soon as he heard 'breakfast"

"It's in the oven!" Ally called after him. By the time Katie had gotten up and out of bed, Ponyboy was already on his second serving.

"What's for breakfast anyway?" Katie yawned. She stretched before she walked into the living room.

"CINNAMON ROLLS!" Ponyboy said through a full mouth of food. He took a bite out of another roll, and chugged a glass of chocolate milk.

"Slow down! We need to eat too!" Ally said as she rushed over and snagged the pan of rolls away from Ponyboy. She then set the pan on the table and served her and Katie each a two rolls.

"I wonder who made them. They're still warm." Katie said as she took a large bite out of her roll.

"Rin probably made enough for everyone, then made another batch for us and told Darry to keep an eye on them." Ponyboy said after taking another roll and sitting down. He began to clean away his plate of the roll.

"Sounds like her, but we'll never know." Katie said. Ally was looking through the oven window and saw another plate with a lone cinnamon roll, but it had a piece of paper on it.

"What the? They could have burned the house to the ground!" Ally said as she jumped up and got the plate or of the oven. She looked at the paper, which just so happened to be a note from Sodapop, and then down at the roll. The roll was shaped like a heart- red like one too- and the icing was a darker red.

"What's the note say?" Ponyboy said as he licked his fingers. Ally cleared her throat and began to read aloud.

"'Hey Ally, I figured I'd make you something special, being as though I was the first one up this morning. Kyla helped me out, and we managed to get it right. I hope you like it. It's a reminder to say that I love you. Love, Sodapop.'" She looked back at the heart-shaped roll again, and noted that the icing wasn't drizzled on. The heart had a small crater in it, and the crimson icing was poured into it and it ran over the edges, and all over the heart.

"It's so nice. I don't know if i want to even eat it." She said as she looked back up at Katie and Ponyboy, who were staring back at her.

"Go for it. He took all the time to make it, I'd eat it." Katie said as she putt her dish in the sink. Ally shrugged and bit into it, the taste of strawberries, cinnamon, and red velvet exploding in her mouth.

"Oh my gosh..." She awed after she swallowed. "The icing is like strawberry syrup, and the dough is like a red velvet cake! It's delicious!" She said. She looked at the clock and hurriedly finished the roll, as she was late for work.

"Pony, clean up ok? Me and Katie are late!" She said as she grabbed Katie and ran out the door.

"Leave me with all the mess..." Ponyboy mumbled to himself, but he went about cleaning everything up. When he was done he sat on the sofa and turned in the TV and watched Mickey for about an hour. After getting bored, and an unsettling feeling crawled into his stomach, he turned off the television and went lay down.

"I've got a bad feeling about this week..." He said as he drifted of to a light nap.

He really didn't know how right he was.

**A/n: That's it as far as the beginning goes. I'm starting it off slow, so that way you can kinda get a good feel for the time period that this all happened. Thanks for being patient! I'll try to update more.**


	23. How To Hate

**A/n: So I'm really pumped about the next few chapters. I get to continue the dramatic, juicy, and anxious story between Ally and Soda. Please remember that I'm using these characters as to explain why I've been away for so long. Enjoy~**

**Third POV**

The next night, Kyla and Rin went home early to start supper, and all the girls were helping them clean up before closing. Tori was wiping down tables, Tabi was mopping the floor, Katie was cleaning up the kitchen, and Ally had just finished washing all the dishes.

"I'm done." Ally announced as she threw the towel into the sink. She leaned back on it as she waited for someone to give her something else to do.

"Well since you're done, go ahead and clock out early. You can head home and help Rin and Kyla with dinner," Tori said through the deli window. Ally could barely just make out the top of her head moving with her body as she wiped the tables in what seemed to be a cirular motion.

"If you say so." She went and changed out of her uniform and clocked out. She grabbed her coat and opened the door to leave. "See you at home!" She yelled and walked out.

She walked down the street at a comfortable pace, her body alert in case she ran into some nasty greasers. She stopped at a cross walk to wait for all the cars to pass, and when the road was clear, she walked across. Once she was across, Sandy came running up to her, panicked and sweaty.

"Sandy, are you ok? You look like a mess!" Ally said as she grabbed her hankerchief and began to rub away at the sweat on Sandy's face.

"I'm ok. I'm just-" She cut herself of to catch a breath of air, "I'm just a little freaked out is all." She said. As she slowly began to calm down and catch her breath, she began to stand up straighter and straighten out her clothing, which had become wrinkled and out-of-sorts from running.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Ally said as she laid her hand on Sandy's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. Sandy looked up from fixing her crooked skirt with wild eyes.

"Oh no... I couldn't." She said as she looked away. "No. I can't do that..." She said under her breath as she began to bite her nail.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." Ally said, and Sandy looked back up at her, fear in her eyes.

"You'd hate me...for sure.." Sandy said as she covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. Ally tilted her head to the side in confusion, but kept pressing Sandy to tell her anyway.

"If it concerns me, you better tell me Sandy. I'm not even kididng anymore." She said, suddenly getting angry. Sandy nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"There's no way I can make you believe me, but-" She stopped again to sniffle and wipe her eyes, "But I went down to the DX today for a Pepsi, and while I was there I chatted with Sodapop for a bit. He was telling me all that had happened since we last saw each other, about how he took all of you in..." She paused to catch her breath once more, "Anyway, while I was in the middle of telling him about graduating and going off to college, he just leans in and kisses me! I had no idea what to do! I was shocked and I just ran. I ran until I ran into you! I'm so sorry Ally! Please don't be mad at me..." Sandy choked on her words until she just broke down in sobs.

All Ally could do was just stand there, hurt, confused, and utterly angry. "Sandy," She said through clenched teeth, "Pull yourself together and go home. This is not going to end well..." Ally said as she spun on her heel and started walking to the DX. She walked for a few blocks, then she started to jog. By the time she was almost there, she had already broken out into a dead run. She ran right up to the store, flung the door open and marched inside.

She looked around, and she spotted Steve coming out of the back garage. "Steve!" She called out as she marched towards him. When he looked up at her, he instantly threw his hands up in defense.

"He's in the back. Don't put any dents on the cars!" He said firmly, but still backed away when she passed by.

She opened the door and marched inside, just in time to see Soda duck behind a car. "I'm not stupid, Soda." She said with venom, "Get out here before I drag you out by your ankles!" She said, anger and tension suddenly filling the room. Soda popped his head out and smiled.

"Well hey Ally!" He said, extending his arms to hug her, "How's my baby?" He said, but his smile was instantly slapped off his face by the back of Ally's hand.

"How. Dare. You." She spat with venom as Soda fell back on his rear. "How dare you use me like that? Do you know how much this hurts me Soda? I thought I could trust you with my heart!" She said through tears. Soda looked up at her, eyes wide with fear and hurt.

"Ally, why the heck are you attacking me? I didn't even do anything!" He said as he stood up and laid a hand on his cheek. Ally let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Don't even play that card with me! As if you don't know that the reason I'm in here is because YOU KISSED SANDY!" She yelled as she got in his face. This only made Soda get angry and yell back at her.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I didn't kiss Sandy!" He pleaded with her as he took a step towards her.

She backed away and yelled "Oh yeah? Want to tell me what really happened? Or better yet, tell me about all the other girls you've been kissing so that I can personally give them your number- to your room in the hospital!" She said as she swung at him. Soda caught her wrist, and when she swung the other one, he cought that one too.

"Ally, it's not like that at all." He said as he looked at her with sad eyes, tears brimming as his face began to become puffy.

"Then what is it like?" She quipped back at him, looking directly into his eyes.

"Sandy leaned in and kissed me when I wasn't paying attention... I tried pulling away, but she had me cornered. Then Steve walked in and threw her out of the store, shot me a dirty look and came back here to work on the cars. If it means anything, I felt nothing. It didn't mean anything to me. I'm sorry Ally." He said as he dropped her wrists and cupped her face in his hands. She jerked away and crouched on the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"This doesn't make sense. I don't know who to believe!" She yelped as she broke down crying. Soda picked her up and held her, before deciding that he's going to take her home.

He walked out of the garage, and told Steve that he was going home early.

"You can't leave early! We still gotta-" He cut himself off when he saw Ally in her distraught state. "I'll clock out for you." He said as he gave Soda a nod and walked to the garage.

On the way home, Ally eventually asked to be put down. She walked slightly ahead of Soda, arms crossed and she stared at the pavement as she walked.

"Ally, we need to talk this through..." Soda said as he reached out to touch her, but when his finger barely brushed her skin, she jerked away.

"I don't really feel like talking..." She said as she continued walking.

"Ally, please.." Soda pleaded.

"Can you just drop it? Can we pretend that today never happened? Can we just get this over with and move on?" She snapped as she stopped and spun on her heel to face him. He looked at her, only to find tears streaming down her face.

"Ok. We'll forget this ever happened. Just please don't hold a grudge. I can't stand this tension between us." Soda said with sadness tainting his usually cheerful voice.

"I just don't know what's right and wrong...I'm scared of losing you, Soda." She said as she buried her face in his shoulder and started crying. Soda wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded but kept crying with no real way to stop. Soda picked her up again and carried her home. She began to dose off half way there.

"Ally, if you can hear me, just please know how sorry I am. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again." He whispered to her.

She stirred slightly and mumbled, "I'll hold you to it..."


End file.
